Volts and Vines: re-posted
by StoryMaker7
Summary: A new girl comes to town, and she's a bit different, and later on Tezz is intrigued by her, but he's not sure why. Can Volts and Vines ever come together? See as this new girl becomes a new member and maybe see Tezz become closer to someone. Ch 5: it's Bryony's official second day on the team, she gets to know them a little better, and whats this, dancing?
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

**There is no magic and the thing their looking for is just the aliens minds.**

**Volts and Vines**

_**A Vine in arrives **_

The battle force 5 had just entered Zeke's diner with hollers of laughter and cheer after another successful mission. It was only morning when they had went out on the mission, this time they had stopped the Red sentients from capturing another mobi that they found on the planet vandal, now they had a second one.

It was weird that it was on that planet, but at least they weren't near one of the tribes of Vandals so they didn't have two opponents, but they did have to face a variety of creatures. Tezz was on the mission, replacing Stanford for the mission because he flat out refused to go because he hated that planet. Now they were sitting down in their usual booth spot and talking up a storm as they ate.

Surprisingly Tezz was one of the ones doing most of the talking. He kept talking about the planets plant and animal life. Agura was interested and the others were a bit shocked to hear the usually silent young man so talkative. He said "The way those giant wasps tried to attack us because they thought we were intruding on their nest was incredible. It's a good thing that blue belly beast decided to snack on them instead of us." Spinner then said "Me and you both." They all nodded at this. While they continued their conversation, they failed to notice that the door to the diner was opened.

A young woman, around the same age as the team came in. She had brown hair that was tied into a braid in the back of her head that only went to her shoulders with a neon blue band on the end of the tail, and two small bangs on her hair. She had yellow tan skin, and large dark brown eyes. They were a bit bigger than Agura's.

She wore a black v neck tank top with a four pointed neon blue outlined star on the right of her shirt. She wore light blue jeans that where torn at the bottom hinges of the pants. She also had a black belt on her pants that also had neon blue outlined four pointed star. She had black sneakers that had neon blue laces. Finely she looked to be taller than Zoom, and shorter than Agura.

The young woman sat at one of the stools at the counter. Zeke came up to her and said "Well hello stranger. You're new in town, names Zeke, owner of the diner. What can I get you?" The girl then said "Could I pleas have a chocolate milkshake with whip cream and a cherry?" He smiled at her and said "One Zeke special coming up." He left the girl alone so he could make her order. 'He seemed nice' thought the girl.

Vert had heard the new voice and looked up to see the young woman. He said to his team "Hey, she's new." They all turned to where he was looking and noticed the girl. A.J then said "How can you tell?" Spinner was the one to reply with "There's like only 50 people in this town man. How can you not tell she's a new comer?" Vert then said "I think we should invite her over, it's tough being the new person in town." They all thought about it, well accept Tezz.

He was too occupied with other things in his mind to even notice that there was a new girl. He then thought of something and said "Do you all think a blue belly beast could be tamable?" They all looked at him as if to say 'didn't you hear what we just said?' They sighed and rolled their eyes at this. The girl heard the question and said "Excuse me?" They all turned to the girl, even Tezz, who was mildly surprised to see the new girl.

She continued with "What is a blue belly beast? Is it native here?" They all had shocked faces on them, of all the things this girl had to overhear it was that. Now what where they going to do? Tezz looked at her and said "Why do you wish to know?" She then said "I'm here too study some of the local dessert wild life around here, and too maybe find a little adventure." The others were trying to find some way to cover this up but Tezz then said "You will not find a blue belly beast here. It is indigenes to more tropical life."

Vert then said "I think he was trying to say-" but he was cut off by the girl who said "I know what it means, that is part of my job you know." He looked a bit embarrassed by this and said "Sorry, it's just that usually even we have a hard time understanding him." Tezz then said "It is not my fault my intelligence is so high." They all ground at this and rolled their eyes. The girl snickered at this and said "You may want to be careful with that ego of yours. But it is hard for people who know so many complicated words to simplify for others, especially if it comes naturally. I sometimes have the same problem."

Tezz said nothing, but Vert then said "You want to join us for lunch?" The others then gave their approval, accept Tezz. She looked at them, thought for a bit and then said "Sure, just let me wait for my shake. Plus I would like to know about your cool outfits." They looked down to see she was talking about their battle zone outfits. They just smiled at that. How where they going to explain this?

Zeke finely came with her order and she paid. She then got up and went to their booth. She sat at the edge next to Vert. They gave each other smiles. She ate her cherry as Vert said "I guess we should introduce ourselves. My names Vert and I own the garage outside of town." the girl then said "I could use some help with my car. Are you open today?" Vert then said "Always ready to help with any car trouble." "Thanks." She said.

"I could probably help out." She turned to the voice that then said "Hi I'm Sherman, and I'm a bit of an engineer." "That's cool." She said. He smiled at that. His Twin then said "Hey I'm Spinner, Sherman's older twin brother." She stared at them for a bit, but then said "That's cool, fraternal twins right?" They both nodded at this. Then she said "But is your name really Spinner?" They others chuckled at this. Spinner just said "Yeah it is, don't ask me why. I'm the hacker and video expert in the group." She then asked "What kind of video games?" He then said "Any kind, but mostly racing."

She nodded and said "I like some video games too." "Maybe we could play each other sometime?" She just nodded at his response. Suddenly someone got up and said as he walked up to her "Stanford Isaac Rhodes the IV. Party expert, 189 in line for the throne, and extremely handsome guy all the way from England. " He then got her hand and kissed it. She quickly took it back and wiped it on her jeans. The others laughed at this. She then said "Sorry, I just like keeping my hands clean." "I totally understand. I like keeping things clean too." Spinner said.

Stanford just went back to his seat a bit crest fallen. Someone then said "Stop being such a baby Stanford, not all girls like that. By the way my names Agura. Don't pay him any attention; he's just a bit to egotistic." She nodded at her and said "Okay. So what do you do?" Agura then said "I'm a hunter but I love to go drag racing." She looked at her funny as she asked "Hunter?" Agura then thought that that may sound a bit wrong to someone who studies animals and said "Oh no I'm not a sport hunter. I came from Africa and I usually use my skills to protect animals from poachers."

She smiled and said "Okay, that does sound cool. I hope I could someday go there." Agura smiled back at her. Zoom then said "Names Zoom, I'm an expert Muay Thai fighter, a form of martial arts." She nodded and said "That's cool, I always liked martial arts and I use to take it as a kid." Zoom smiled at this. A.J then said "The names A.J, I'm from Canada and I'm a survival and terrain expert. I also love extreme sports." The girl then said "Survival expert, nice." He smiled at that. They then all turned to Tezz, he had heard the conversation, but he didn't expect to actually introduce himself.

He then said "My name is Tezz and I am a scientist along with being an expert in electromagnetism." She smiled and said "Really that's cool, though you look a little young to be a scientist." He looked at her and said "And you look a little young to be out in the dessert by yourself." She did look a little younger than the others but she said "No I'm actually the same age as the rest of you." Surprisingly Tezz was the one to ask the next question "So what exactly is your name, and what do you do?" She smiled and said "My name is Bryony and like I said, I study animals and wild life. Though you also seam the type to be interested in such things?"

Tezz then said "I do like to know about many things, and animals life is interesting." She smiled at that. She then finished the last of her milk shake. Vert then said "Since we're done eating, maybe we should look at your car." They all got up and went outside.

Once they were out Bryony said "Hey are these cars yours?" They all nodded and said "Well their way cool. I've never seen anything like them. I think I may know which belongs to who based on your outfits; by the way I forgot to ask. Where did you get them?" They didn't know what to say until Vert said "A friend gave them to us." She nodded and said "Oh okay."

She took them to the end of the parking lot and showed them an old black car. Bryony said "Well this is my ride. To tell you the truth I think it burned out and I need it back in shape by tonight so I can go study the coyotes out in the dessert." Vert then said "I'll see what I can do once I get it back to the shop, can it still run." "Nope, that's why I stopped here, to see if I could find someone to fix it?" she said.

Vert then nodded and said "Sherman, Spinner, could you guys haul it back to the garage?" They both nodded and went to hook it up. Vert then said "Stanford, Tezz, could one of you give Bryony a lift?" Stanford wasted no time and said as he opened his door "Your carriage awaits my lady." He said as he gave a small bow. Bryony was unsure. She had been taught not to drive with strangers, but they were getting her car fixed, but still she didn't know if Stanford was the best choice.

Tezz then said "I think after your little display of courtesy she would not want to drive with you." Stanford glared at him and said "Oh so what, you're going to give her a ride?" Tezz shrugged his shoulders and said "If that is what she wants." This made all of them freeze. Tezz actually being nice? Now that was weird. The girl then said "If it's not a problem." Tezz then said "No problem. As long as you don't ask to use the radio. I don't like a lot of noise." She nodded and said "That's fine."

She had an mp3 but thought it be safer to keep alert while they were alone. Tezz then said "Then come. We should get going before it gets to warm." She nodded and entered his car, after she gave it a quick look over. When she entered the car and sat next to Tezz she said "Nice ride. I like the color scheme." Tezz didn't say anything. He just fallowed the others.

As they drove everything stayed pretty silent. Bryony was getting a little bored and started shaking her leg. Tezz was confused by the sudden vibrations in his car. He looked over at the girl and saw that she was the one making the vibrations. Tezz then said "Excuse me?" She turned to him and said "Yes." He pointed at her leg; she looked down and suddenly stopped. "Oops, sorry." She said. He then asked "Why where you doing that?" She then said "I tend to do that when I get bored." She smiled sheepishly.

He just looked at her from his right eye. He then said "Would talking help you get rid of your boredom and possible stop you from vibrating my car? There is sensitive equipment in here." She then said with a smile "Talking usually helps." He nodded and just turned to look at the rode. Bryony guessed she had to start the conversation. She then remembered what she heard in the diner and said "So tell me more about this blue belly beast." Tezz was stuck on this.

She still wanted to know more about it? Well it was part of her job to learn about different species. But what was he supposed to say? So he asked "What would you like to know?" She thought for a bit and then asked "Is it a carnivore or herbivore?" Tezz thought about it and said "It is mostly a herbivore but it will go for anything when it needs protean, or is protecting itself." She nodded at this and said "That's interesting, so it's like an omnivore." "Not exactly, like I said it is mostly a herbivore."

She nodded and then said "Besides the blue belly does it have any other colors or features." Tezz thought about this, she was not going to believe him if she told her the rest of the details. It was like a half gout half bear; suddenly he saw the garage and said "We're here." She looked at the place and seamed to observe it. She then noticed the race track and said "That's got to be cool to have your own race track. I guess you guys get to race all the time." Tezz shrugged his shoulders and said "You could say that, but I prefer to work on my inventions with electromagnetism." She nodded and said "I usually like to enjoy a good book when I have free time." He nodded and said "It is good for the mind." She nodded at this and said "Yeah it is pretty good for the mind and fun as well." they drove into the garage.

Once they were in they all got out of their cars and the Buster Tank sat the black car next to Vert's tools. They all came up to the old black car and stared at it. Stanford then said "Why would you be driving such a piece of trash?" Bryony looked at him with a small glare and raised brow as she said "It was all that I could afford with what I made, plus I want to upgrade it someday. So I thought an old car would be the best place to start."

They were all interested by this and so Agura asked "What do you mean by upgrade it?" She looked at Vert and said "Do you mind if I get something out of my car?" Vert shrugged as he said "Umm sure." "Thanks." she replied and opened the passenger door. Once half of her was in she looked at the glove compartment and opened it. Inside was a black book with the signature neon blue lined for star.

She then came out of the car, opened a page and said "Here I want to show you guys something." They came up to her and saw that the book had a list, along with some poorly drawn pictures of cars. She shrugged and said "I know cars aren't my specialty. But I do have some cool ideas for the car." Vert then said "Let's hear them. But I'll work on your car at the same time." "I'll help too." said Sherman. As they started she smiled and said "You sure?" The others gave their agreements and so she began to read out loud "I want to give this car a black paint job with neon blue, as you can tell by my own color scheme."

They nodded at this. Agura then said "It's always good to have your favorite colors." Bryony then continued with "I want to make it a bit slimmer, but with tires that can take ruff turns and terrain." "Sweet." said A.J. She then continued with "I want it to go as fast as possible, but I want the engine to not only be strong but environmentally friendly." Surprisingly Tezz said "Sounds like an interesting idea. I think I may want to try that theory out." The others nodded at this, for once agreeing with him. Then she finely said "I also want a good stereo system, something to play my music on." "Finely! Somebody who appreciates the art of musical technology on vehicles." They all just stared at Stanford.

Bryony broke the silence with "Oh I forgot one more thing." They stared at her in expectancy. She then said "Protection. I want to be safe incase anything happens." Vert then said "One of the most important things about a car." Zoom then got an idea and asked "So what would you do to your car if you could basically have anything on it? "What do you mean?" she asked. Zoom then said "Oh I don't know, special tricks, defensive systems, stuff like that." The others glared at him but where just as curios.

She thought about this and asked "Like a spy car?" Zoom then said "Something like that." She smiled and said "To tell you the truth, I have another list that's like that." They all stared at her a bit shocked and she said "I know weird, but I like a lot of fictional stuff. So I like to think of a lot of cool things for a car." Spinner then said "That's okay, where all a bit like that. Like I would so love it if my care had a nacho dispenser." They all stared at him like, are you crazy, and he said "What? I like nachos. And you do too Sherman, don't deny it."

The younger twin just blushed as the older pointed at him. She shrugged and said "That does sound cool, like if you're on a road trip, or if you get stranded somewhere." They all thought about this and agreed. Zoom then said "So what are your ideas?" She was scribbling in the book when she said "Well I think a car that can go totally silent would be cool, and it would help not to scare off any animals, or like a surprise attacks." Agura said "Stealth hunting. I like it." Bryony continued with "Invisibility would also be great." "I hear yeah." said Zoom, thinking that that would be great for scouting missions and undercover stuff.

She then said "Yeah but I would also like a sonic engine roar, almost like big cat's roar. To warn of anything that gets to close, or if it's some crazy driver, the sonic boom could bounce them away from you." Stanford then said "A little primal for my style, but sonic blast yeah, definably." he was thinking about his own sonic blast abilities with his car. "Thanks. I also think that some four pointed ninja stars would be useful, in case you were being attacked, or tailed." They just nodded at that. "I also think a parachute, a first aid kit, and a food dispenser, which thanks for the idea Spinner, would all be useful."

A.J whistled and said "That would be so cool, it be the ultimate Battle-" His mouth was covered by Spinner's hand as he said "What he meant to say is it would be great for a cop car." She thought about it and she said "It would if I could find a way to make it real, but who knows, maybe someday. I still have some other ideas." Vert then said "I bet there really cool, but for now your car is up and running now and it won't burn out as easily." Bryony looked at him and said "Thanks, how much do I owe you?" "On the house." said Vert. "I can't let you do that." Vert then said "Oh yes you can. Anything for a new friend." She smiled and said "Okay thanks."

Suddenly an alarm went off. "Ah!" Bryony yelled and said "What's going on?" They all went 'Umm.' But Tezz said "It's nothing to worry about. We all just have to do something, but it's best if you leave." She looked outside and saw the sun was getting a little low and a little less hot. She then said "I might as well. I got to get ready for tonight. I'll see you all around town?" Vert then said "Sure, how about we meet at Zeke's tomorrow for lunch at 12?" She nodded her head and said "Sure that's cool. Bye." She got in her car and drove off.

The guys sighed and then went down stairs to see what was going on. Unknown to the rest, Tezz had actually been very interested in her ideas. Her first list consisted of things that were very useful, and standard, but her second list is what really cached his interest. Before, he would of thought of those ideas as preposterous and not very useful, but now that he was with the battle force 5 he knew that a lot of those things would be useful on their team. Though it probably wouldn't be right to take her ideas. But maybe there was another way to get those ideas to be used on the team.

BF5

Once they reached the hub Sage said "The red sentients are moving one of their respond chambers." Vert then said "Okay team this is a good time for us to finely get rid of one, so I think I'll have Agura, the Cortez brothers, Zoom,-" "And me?" asked Stanford with hope. Vert then said "Sorry Stanford but I think Tezz and the Splitwire will be useful in destroying the chamber." He looked down disappointed.

Tezz then nodded and said "What do I need to do." Vert then said as the battle played out "First things first. We need to divert their attention from the chamber." They enter the battle zone, a brown rock and red lava place, and tracked down the reds. "Spinner, Sherman I'm counting on you guys to be the distraction." The Cortez twins start bumping into the red motorbike and the other tank.

The others stopped as Krytus continued with his course. "Since that will split them up, I'll need Zoom to keep an eye on whoever has the chamber." Zoom got a lift from the buster and fallowed the red's leader. "Kyburi is going to be really steamed and so will Kyrosys. So Agura and me will take them on." Vert took on Kyrosys while Agura took on Kyburi. "Tezz will fallow Zooms signal until he reaches Krytus and the respond chamber."

Tezz races by the others and catches up to Zoom. "Zoom will then retreat to take my place in battle so I can join up with Tezz." Zoom gave a thumb up to Tezz as he said "He's all yours." Tezz just nodded. Vert continued with "Tezz will slow him down with some shots until I get there." Tezz shot some electromagnetic pulses at Krytus. He got angry and growled but kept on course. Vert then finely got there. "Once I arrive, me and Tezz will unite and strike."

Vert lunched the small cube as the worm whole appeared and as they both entered and their vehicles united they yelled "Unite" said Vert "And Strike" said Tezz as they came out of the whole with their cars fused. "Finely with our combined power we'll be able to use the split wires electromagnetic pulse at super charge and destroy the chamber." They drove as close as they could for about three minutes.

Vert then said "Where going to lose him!" "No we are not!" responded Tezz as he locked on target and charged up and shot. Their vehicles then un-fused. It looked like it was about to hit the chamber, but at the last second went to the right and "BANG!" it hit a wall instead. Krytus laughed and said "You lose, earthlings!" next thing they new Krytus and other reds went through another portal. They were all shocked at this. They had no idea how this happened. Tezz looked at his targeting systems and found a glitch. He gripped the wheel and went full throttle all the way back home.

BF5

When they returned to the hub, Tezz was the first out of his car and went straight to one of the holographic computers, he pushed on them angrily. A.J. then said "Woo dud. Hitting those key's any harder won't make them work faster." Tezz glared at him as the others came in.

Vert got out of his car and said "Tezz what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since-" "Ever since I found that my calculations where wrong." Tezz replied. Spinner then said as he got out "Wait? You were wrong, and you admit it." Tezz just glared at him too.

Vert then said "Look we all make mistakes-" "This mistake was inexcusable!" They all froze at his tone, he never really yelled. He then said "I was wrong, I'm never wrong, and I lost us the battle." He then stomped off to his car. Zoom then said "Hey where you going?" Before he entered his car he said "Out for as they say 'some air'!" he slammed his door, throttled up his car and zoomed out of there.

They all just stared at him with shock. Sherman then said "Shouldn't we stop him?" Vert then turned to his team and said "I think we should let him go, let him blow some steam off. You know how prideful he is." The others just looked at each other with uncertainty and concern. Stanford then came in and said "Hello everyone, I'm back, and I got a date with Grace." Now that was a shocker. They all stared wide eyed at him as if to say 'Are you serious?'

BF5

Tezz was in the dessert just riding without a speed limit. He kept looking at his target launcher and tried to figure out what had happened. Suddenly he found where he made a simple mathematical mistake. He then mumbled "How could I make such a mistake?"

He then thought back at the moment he was targeting the chamber, he remembered he was making the equation, when suddenly the girl they had met flashed into his mind, he had jerked at the targeting system. The girl? Why would she have distracted him?

Why should he have been distracted by her? Maybe it was those plans for her car that had distracted him? But that shouldn't distract him either. Suddenly he saw a storm shock. He drove out of the way so as not to get pulled into it. But suddenly he saw it moving towards a different direction, and at someone, he then realized it was the girl. He full throttled towards her.

BF5

Bryony was out in the dessert. She had left her car a couple of feet back. It was already dark, but this would be a good time for her to study the coyotes. The adults had gone hunting not too far off, so their pup was left unprotected. Bryony had been here for a while now so she was able to get close enough without making the parents get to worried about her.

She still kept her distance and sat on a rock as she observed, she wrote some notes here and there, and took a couple of pictures. She then thought this would be a good time to get closer. She put here things in her back pack and got on her belly and crawled closer to the pup, but she was now a couple of yards away from her car.

She wanted to get a really good shot of the pup, it looked only a couple of weeks old. She took some pictures of it as it played a little. It was practicing to pounce. It then just looked at her. She giggled at this. Suddenly a strong wind picked up and some sand came up into the air, blocking her vision as she tried to protect her eyes.

Suddenly she looked to her right and saw a tornado coming towards her. She got up too leave, but saw the pup was defenseless. She ran towards it and picked it up. She was going to run for it, but the wind was too strong. So she grabbed on to a root.

BF5

Tezz drove as fast as he could. Who knows where she would end up if she was caught by the storm shock? He was relieved to see her get up and start to move away, but was shocked to see her head back. What was she doing? He then saw that she wasn't alone. She went back to protect a coyote pup. He tried to go faster.

Bryony was losing her grip, but then she heard the roar of an engine. She looked up to see an orange car, wait; didn't she just ride in that same car this morning? The car then slid into a stop in front of her, and out came Tezz. He grabbed on to her and said "Come, we have to go."

After Tezz had said that he helped her up, but that was a mistake, for then they were pulled up into the eye of the storm shock. They twirled and spinned. Bryony screamed while they were in it as Tezz held on tight to her. He then thought 'Why did I do that?' The next thing he remembered was darkness.

**Cliff hanger for those of you who haven't read the story before, and pleas those who have don't spoil it for your fellow readers.**

**Storymaker7: "Next time, Bryony and Tezz end up on-wait…"**

**Standford: "I hate that planet!"**

**SM7: That's right Vandal. Will they survive, will the others find out, and will Stanford ever get over it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Vine in the Jungle**_

Back at the hub.

The teamed asked Stanford a couple of questions. Vert was the first to ask as he said "How did you even get a date with her?" Stanford then said "Well I tried this new method my cousin told me about. He said to just tell her how I feel." You could hear crickets at this point, and some of the guys almost had flies come into their open mouths.

Spinner then babbled "Wait you, actually, how?" Agura smiled and said "Just when I was starting to lose hope in you ya big ape." Stanford only slightly glared. Spinner then said "Enough of this, details." They all stared at him expectantly and he said "I just told her that I think she's the sweetest most caring girl I had ever met, and that I wanted to take her out to a concert."

Zoom then said "Who are you and what have you done with Stanford?" He glared at Zoom as he said "Hey I can be sensible." Agura laughed and said "So you finely took some of my advice." They all looked at her and said "What?" Agura then said "His cousin wasn't the only one to give him advice. I've known that he had more than a crush on Grace so I've been giving him some lessons on how to act around her, like not being a snob."

Stanford then said "Turns out girls like it better when your more respective then charming. I know I didn't quite act that way towards Bryony, but I was still trying to get my act together." Vert then looked at Agura and said "You helped him. Why not me? I've known Grace since we were kids." Agura looked hurt and said "I'm sorry Vert, it's just that, you only have a crush on her, and, well, I don't know what else to say. I've talked to her, she doesn't see you that way." She looked down in shame.

Vert hated it when Agura was sad. She was strong, and he liked her for that. She wasn't like any of the other girls he's ever met. He then smiled and said "That's okay. You're probably right. I do only have a crush, it was never anything else. And I knew this would happen sooner or later."

Agura smiled as he smiled back and then he turned to Stanford and said "I'm just glad that she's with a friend I know I can trust." Stanford smiled and said "Thank you old chap. I'm glad to hear that." Sage was interested in this. Human courting styles where so strange.

Suddenly she said "I feel a storm shock approaching." They all turned to her in surprise. They hadn't seen one in a while. Suddenly Vert remembered something and said "Sage can you tell me where Tezz is?" Sage went to the computer and said "As long as he still has the chip I can track him, I have even found a way to use satellites to show me what is going on."

She mad a large screen and showed it to the others. They all gasped at what they saw. Bryony was about to be sucked into the storm shock, but that wasn't what really shocked them. What shocked them was that Tezz bolted out of his car and tried to help her. Suddenly they were pulled into the storm along with the split wire, then nothing. They were gone.

Vert went into full leader mode and said "Sage can you find out where they landed?" Sage tried to find the split wire but said "I am unable to. The storm shock must have done something to the tracking system in the chip. The same seems to be true for his homing beacon." Agura then said "What about communications?" Sage typed some things in and said "That too has been temporarily become out of commission. Either way it would not help much."

"Why not?" asked Sherman. Sage then said "Because they were not inside a vehicle when they went through. The suits help prevent you from the shock of impact, if you go through a storm shock, but without a vehicle, you will become unconscious for a while. Because Tezz was wearing his suit he will not be so disoriented, and will wake up sooner than this girl you were talking about. I did not know you knew her."

Vert then said "She's a new friend. We met her at the diner when she just got into town." A.J then said "That is so weird. I never thought that Tezz would be the type of guy to stick his neck out for someone he just met." They all nodded at this. Agura had an idea of what was going on, first his calculations where wrong, and now he was helping someone he just met, but kept it to herself.

Vert then said "What ever the reason, we need to find them before they get hurt. Kalus is still probably mad at us for shutting down all his tech." Sage then said "It will take some time, maybe even a few hours, but the split wire will be up and running again. Then we can begin trying to find them." They all just nodded at this, knowing they could do nothing else.

BF5

Tezz opened his eyes with a moan. The first thing he saw was that a couple of feet away from him, he was looking at the back of Bryony. He then sat up slowly and moaned some more as he looked around. He saw the jungle like area and grumbled "Net(No), not here again." He might find the planet intriguing but he didn't like getting rashes from here either.

He then spotted the Split Wire on its side. "Great, now how will we get off this planet?" It was night as well here and from his studies they were in danger because of the local wild life, and the vandals if they weren't careful.

He got up and went to the girl, he saw that she was still protectively holding the coyote pup. He put a hand on her shoulder and started to shake her. She opened her eyes with a moan and looked up to see who was shaking her. "Ah!" she screamed and sat up, which was a bad idea because she got a head ache "Ouch." she said.

When it calmed down she looked at Tezz and said "Where are we, and how did we survive that tornado? And why are we in a jungle? No way it threw us all the way to South America." Tezz knew he couldn't lie to her about what was really going on, so decided it would be more logical just to tell her.

He opened his mouth and said "That tornado as you called it was actually a storm shock, an intra-dimensional portal to a place called the multi-verse. We have landed on one of the planets called Vandal. I know this because I am part of a group called, Battle force 5, we help to protect earth from the threats of the multi-verse."

Bryony wasn't sure what to think. "Are you serious?" she asked. Tezz then said "Why would I lie?" When she looked into his face she could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying. Bryony then said "Good point." "I know" he responded. She rolled her eyes and said "Watch the ego. So how do we get out of here?"

He looked at his car and sighed as he said "The only way to get out of here is with a battle key that will open a portal back home. Unfortunately we do not have a key, and my vehicle is out of commission" he got a thoughtful look on his face and said as he held his chin "But maybe the communications are still working."

He went over to his car and climbed into it. Once he was in he tried to contact the others by saying "Ello, team. This is Tezz. I request a portal." Static was all he heard. He climbed out of the car and walk balk to Bryony, who was trying to stand with the help of a tree.

He then said "My communications are down, we cannot get off the planet until they are fixed." "How long will that take." she asked. "It will take a couple of hours." he responded. "What!" she exclaimed. Tezz then said "You should not be so loud. There could be Vandals all near our location."

She looked confused and said "And what are Vandals exactly?" He then said "The inhabitants of this planet, they are human like-animal mutants. Not the smartest but very dangerous." She then asked with a raised brow "What kind of animals?" He was unsure what to think of that question. Was she really that into her work? He asked "Why do you want to know?"

She sighed and said "I would feel more comfortable knowing what I'm going up against here." He could understand that. Knowing your opponent is one of the greatest advantages you can have. With her expertise on animals, maybe they could find a way to survive until the others could find them, or they at least until they have communications up again.

He then informed her with "The leader is some sort of large cat species, lion or tiger I think, there is also a crocodile, an insect like creature with pinchers, once there was a gorilla, oh and a shark." Here eyes grew and she had a worried look so he asked "What is wrong?" She responded with "It's night time-" "I can see that-" he tried to say but she interrupted back with "Sharks are mostly active at night." "Oh." he said, a bit embarrassed.

He had to remember to let her speak. Suddenly they heard a whimper. They looked down to see that the little coyote pup had woken up. Bryony then cood "Oh did we forget about you?" she scratched its head as its eyes closed in pleasure. Tezz then said "I'm surprised it lets you touch it." "He." "What?" "He, it's a boy. I checked while I was observing him." "Makes sense." he shrugged his shoulders.

He then said "Now if I can't contact my team, and my car is out of commission, what should we do?" "You're asking me?" she asked. He nodded and said "I may know a lot of things, but jungle survival expert I am not. I do not even think my fight or flight is completely reliable."

She smiled and said "Right now we should stay put, the big cats are most likely nocturnal like most of the ones on earth. And if they have human like qualities they may set up patrols" "Patrols." he said at the same time, thinking of the same idea. Bryony then said "So our best option is to just stay here." she then looked at the car and said "But maybe we could use your car for shelter?"

She gave him the pup. Which surprised him as he held it at arm's length away. "Um…Why did you give me the canine?" He looked at her and saw that she was jumping, trying to grab the top part of the Split Wire that got toppled over. He then asked "What are you doing?" She looked at him and said "I'm trying to put the car back on the ground so we can use it for shelter, maybe even see if it still runs."

He thought about this and said "This makes sense, but wouldn't the Vandals hear it?" Bryony looked at him and said "At least we'll have some sort of protection." He nodded and said "True." He came up to her.

He looked at the pup and looked at her as he asked "What do I do with him?" She looked at the pup and said "You can put him down. I just have to keep an eye on him." He did as he was told. The pup just lay down on the grass, unsure of what to do. "Poor baby." She cood, but then she jumped again and finely grabbed on to the car. She tried pulling but her feet where dangling of the ground.

Tezz then said "Careful. The Split Wire has very sensitive equipment." She looked at him strangely and said "You named your car?" he then said "It is part of the alien technology, to be one with your vehicle, you must name it. I chose the name Split Wire for mine." "Interesting, wait alien?" she said.

"I will explain later" he said and then grabbed on to the side of the car as well and tried to help her pull it down. After a minute they stopped. The girl then said "We're not heavy enough to pull it." Tezz then said "I should have known. I am not very muscular or have much weight on me. Neither do you." He rolled his shoulders to try to get rid of the sore spots in his arms.

Bryony was on the ground now and said "I guess we just have to wait it out here." Tezz looked at his gauntlet and tried to use it to pick up the Split Wire, but it failed. He then said "The gauntlet must of bean damaged as well during the storm shock. It is not as powerful." "That's some cool tech." She said as she went to pick up the pup. "Thank you I designed it myself-" he was saying this as she picked up the pup and suddenly she was surrounded by spears.

Tezz tried to help her but he too was surrounded, and his arm was caught in spears again. Kalus and his troops then came out of the shadows and said "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of subspecies." He then recognized Tezz and said "And a traitor." Bryony looked at him confused. He did not react.

BF5

They were now in cages inside the Vandal camp. Tezz's glove was taken from him, again. They were alone now as the Vandals slept, well accept the shark, who was keeping watch. Most likely Kalus was trying to see what to do with them. Bryony then said "What did he mean by you being a traitor?"

Tezz looked at her and said "I once did an experiment on superstitious vandals so I could escape." "You didn't." she said in shock. "I made them think I was a wizard with my electromagnetic glove. And you understood me?" he asked. Bryony then said "Hugh, great. I don't think we're going to be treated quite well here are we? And of course I can understand you."

Tezz then said "It's highly probable we won't be treated well." Bryony sighed at this. Suddenly the pup started to whimper. The shark then came up to her cage and said "Quite that thing!" The pup cuddled closer to her in fear. Bryony glared at him and said "Oh that's real brave, scare the poor defenseless pup." Tezz then said "Bryony-" but he was cut off as the shark said "Oh and what do you think is bravery subspecies." Bryony glared at him and said "For one, not picking on someone weaker and smaller then you." "Fine." said the shark.

Tezz then said "Really?" Sever then tried to bite through the cage at the prisoners in it. "Ah!" yelled Bryony and the pup whimpered. Tezz then said "Leave them be Sever, they have nothing to do with the Battle force 5." The shark then looked at him and said "Your right. I should be messing with you instead." He went up to his cage instead. He then started to taunt him with his teeth.

Bryony saw a rock and started to smash the lock, as she did Tezz asked "Any suggestions on how to defend myself from a shark!" She looked at him and said "You could try hitting him in the nose or gills, but he will probably bite back." Tezz then said sarcastically "Brilliant" but what else could he do?

So he made a fist and hit Sever in the nose. He squealed and ran right out of the vandal camp. He looked at Bryony and said "It worked." Bryony then said "I'm surprised you didn't lose an arm." He then asked "What are you doing with that rock?" "I'm trying to break the lock" she responded as she continued to hit it.

Tezz then said "Don't we need a key or something a little more technological, even if it is primitive, to open it." Suddenly the lock broke and she smiled back at him as she said "Sometimes you have to go a little primitive on something primitive."

She then went to his cage and did the same. He was out of the cage and said "Primitive against primitive hu? This I have to try out." She smiled at that but then he said "But first I must retrieve my glove. Who knows what they might do with it?" She then said "I guess. But where's it going to be?" Tezz then said "Most likely it will be in Hatch's lab." "Shouldn't we try to escape first, and then get it?" Tezz then said "Like I said 'who knows what they could do with it?'" She sighed and said "Fine."

They had sneaked through the camp until they had found the lab. Hatch was looking at the glove as he said "Oh with this I will gain much favor with Kalus. And I shall have much respect as well." They both rolled their eyes at this. Tezz then said "Have any ideas?" Bryony then said "I don't know that much about cockroach's weaknesses. From what I know their very resilient, but maybe we could trick him."

Tezz then said "How?" She whispered in his ear and he nodded at her. Tezz then got out in plain sight and said "I suggest you give me back my gauntlet." Hatch looked back at him and snarled "You." Tezz then replied with "I guess my little trick worked from what happened the last time I was captured."

Hatch then said "That little trick of yours almost cost me my life. Kalus was so furious with me that he chased me through half the jungle. And now I shall make you pay!" he was about to charge at him when "Heya!" Bryony jumped on to his back and rode him like a rodeo bull. "What trickery is this?!" This caused him to lose his grip on the glove and it flew into Tezz's hand.

Tezz then got a heavy piece of equipment using his glove and landed it on Hatch's head as he said "The trick of an intelligent woman." Hatchet was knocked out by the blow. Bryony got up and came up to him as she asked with her hands on her hips "So you think I'm an intelligent woman?"

Tezz then said "Let's just say you surprise me." She just smiled at that as they ran out of the lab, she grabbed the pup from a box she put him in as they ran out. Tezz then said "It looks like my gauntlet is regaining some power." She then said "That's good news."

BF5

Back at the hub the team was anxiously waiting until, "I have found them." Sage announced. They all came running up to her and Vert asked "Where are they?" Sage then said "On planet Vandal, but Tezz is nowhere near the Split Wire." "I hate that planet!" yelled Stanford. Agura then said "Do you know where he is then?" Sage then responded with "His suites homing beacon is still off lined."

Vert then said in his leader voice "Okay, this is a rescue mission people, not a battle. Agura I'm gonna need you to track them down, the sooner we find them the better." "I'm on it" she said. He then turned to Zoom and said "Where going to need an eye in the sky to spot them, so Zoom you're coming too." Zoom then said with a thumbs up "You can count on me."

Vert then said "Let's move out team." so they raced off to their vehicles as Sage prepared a battle key.

BF5

Tezz and Bryony snuck out of the camp and into the Jungle. They suddenly heard a trumpet and moved as fast as their feat could take them. Tezz then said "We should head for the Split Wire!" Bryony then said "No they'll know that's where we'll go!" "Then where do you suggest we should go?!" he responded. Suddenly they both tripped on a log trap.

Tezz saw this and pushed her out of the way before it could hit them. They were down in the brush, hidden by some strange dark pink colored flowers. Suddenly Kalus and his troops came across them, they suddenly stopped. Hatch then asked "What is it Capitan?" Kalus responded with "I smell subspecies. And something else."

He sniffed the air "I just can't seem to point them out." The two held their breaths, Bryony calmed the pup to keep it quiet, as the others joined him in sniffing the air. They didn't dare move, and the pup was smart enough to stay still and quite. The vandals then continued on their way.

Tezz looked at Bryony and motioned with his head for them to move. She nodded and they crawled away from the spot they where at until they were sure they were far enough away from danger. Tezz then asked "How did they not find us?" Bryony felt something on her shoulder and found one of the flowers. She sniffed it but cuffed "Man that's strong."

Tezz sniffed it too and said "It is quite putrid." She then said "It must of disguised our scent's." Tezz then said "What now? They can track us by our sent, now that we are away from the flowers." Bryony then said "We could disguise our sent with mud?" Tezz then said "The minerals we use to disguise ourselves could cloak my homing beacon in my suit. This will make it harder for my team to find us."

Bryony then thought for a while and said "Keep moving is all I can suggest. The flowers might leave a trial with their petals. If we run in to them, the nose and their under bellies are the best places to hit." He nodded, and so they got up and continued. Tezz then said "I'm surprised the coyote pup kept quiet." Bryony replied with "It could probably sense danger and instinct took over. I also tried keeping it calm."

BF5

Vert and the others had finely entered the planet Vandal and where locked on the Split Wires signal. Vert then said "Okay guys. We go for the signal and then Agura will track them down. Zoom, I need you to go up and check from the sky for them." "You got it man." agreed Zoom. He found a ramped shaped rock and took to the sky.

BF5

Meanwhile Tezz and Bryony where still walking for some time. Suddenly they came to a cave and Bryony said "We should rest for a while. We haven't had any rest all night and we can't afford to burn ourselves out when on the run, plus the pup needs to sleep." Tezz sighed.

He didn't want to stop in case the vandals could find them, but when he looked at her and the pup, and noticed his own fatigue, he sighed and said "All right." She led him to the cave but stopped shortly before entering. Tezz then asked "What is it?" She looked left and she looked right, but then she said "I was just making sure there were no signs of other animals here. Just in case where not entering some dangerous animals home."

Tezz then said "I wouldn't want to walk in on a blue belly beast." Bryony then said "This is where they reside?" Tezz almost smiled at that, still curios, even in danger. He then said "Yes they do." She looked wide eyed at him. He shook his head at this, while trying to hold back a smile. They walked in together. The place was vacant. They both sat up against a wall and just waited.

Their eyes still open as the pup kept his closed. Tezz then said "Bryony?" "Yes?" she asked "No. I mean Bryony, it means vine, right?" She looked at him and said "Yes. How did you know?" Tezz then said "I tend to look up a lot of things." He then said "A vine in the jungle, very fitting."

Tezz looked out into the jungle and sighed sadly. Bryony looked at him and could see his sadness. She then asked "What's the matter?" Tezz sadly responded with "I was just thinking of a friend, who is probably out there right now, waiting for a rescue. The problem is I don't know where he is. His name is Tromp. Though he knows the planet well, I worry for him."

Bryony then said "I'm sure you'll find him. If he knows the planet well, then he has a good chance." He looked at her and said "Spasiba." "What?" she asked with a raised brow. He then said "It means thank you in Russian." She smiled and said "De nada." "What?" it was his turn to ask.

She giggled and said "It means you're welcome in Spanish." The pup then yapped. They looked at him and Bryony said "What's wrong boy?" The pup growled as he looked out of the opening. They turned to it, only to see the glowing eyes of the vandals.

BF5

Zoom streaked around the sky. He then said "Come on show me something." He then caught sight of the Split Wire and said "Bingo!" He landed and radioed the others "I found Tezz's car." Vert then said through the radio "Good job Zoom. We'll see you there."

BF5

Bryony and Tezz stood and locked eyes with the vandals. Kalus then said "It looks like I will finely have the chance to repay you for humiliating me subspecie." Tezz then said as he crossed his arms "It was your own fault. You really think you could defeat my intelligence." Bryony then said "Watch the ego, and I don't think this is the best place to have a moment." The vandals growled at them.

The pup in Bryony's hands growled back. Kalus then roared and the pup whimpered. Bryony glared at him and said "Back off kitty." The other vandals laughed at this. Kalus then asked "What did you call me?" Bryony tensed up but kept any anxiety out of her. She could not show any fear around theme if they were to survive.

Tezz then said "Like I told your shark minion. She has nothing to do with the battle force 5. Take me if you want, but leave her out of this." Bryony then said "No way I'm leaving you" the vandals began to laugh and Krocomodo said "How sweet, the subspecies has a reliant mate."

They stared at him and said at the same time "Where not mates!" they blushed at that statement. The vandals began to laugh at that. Kalus then said "Enough of this. Capture them and take them back to the camp, they will make good slaves." Bryony then said "Not without a fight you're not!" She replied. They ignored her as if she was no threat.

As they charged she said "Tezz remember what I told you?!" Tezz nodded and as Krocomodo came at him, he used his gauntlet to shoot under his belly. This caused the crocodile to be slammed back into a wall and knock him out. Sever went after Bryony but she quickly kicked him in the gills. He flailed back for a bit, but then charged back at her with his mouth wide.

She moved out of the way and then kicked him in the nose. This caused him to go running like he did last time. Kalus then said "Come back you fool!" but he did not listen. Hatch charged at the two humans with a spear, they both ducked in different directions and landed on the ground. Hatch was about to lunch his tool on Bryony, but the pup growled and jumped at the insect.

He bit his leg and Hatch wailed in pain. He jumped on one leg and was about to hurt the pup when Tezz shocked him, knocking him out again. The pup let go and just growled at the unconscious insect. Kalus roared at them and charged. Bryony saw a vine and used it as a whip, she didn't hit Kalus, she just warned him off. Kalus then said "What trickery is this?"

Somehow he didn't want to get near the vine when it made that movement and noise. Bryony then said "A circus trick." she smiled as his face showed irritation, and so Kalus roared at them again and was about to charge once more when another roar was heard, but much loader.

Suddenly the land started shaking and then came the blue belly beast (From Grimian's Secret). Bryony then whispered to Tezz "Stay absolutely still." Tezz then said "Why?" Bryony then said "Moving will trigger its mind into a hunting set." Kalus was doing the same. He didn't dare move as the beast came closer to them. It then leaned down and roared again. It then saw the pup. It's face got closer to the pup and sniffed it.

The pup whimpered at this and the beast was looking upset. Bryony almost felt fear, but stopped herself. She remembered that showing fear will only cause trouble, and right now the pup was showing allot of it. The beast would surely eat him. She then did what she had too. "Hey get away from him!" she yelled.

The two males stared at her in shock as the beast looked at her. The pup ran to hide behind her. She got into a defensive stance, showing she had no fear for this creature. He sniffed her, she calmed herself now and tried to make herself a non-threat, but that she would attack if threatened.

The beast only stared at her and then licked her. "Eww!" she said as the beast just stared at her. Tezz then said "Amazing." The creature turned to him and growled. He only gazed at this sight. He still wasn't very good with his fight or flight. Bryony could see this and so she ran up to him as she grabbed the pup and stood between them. The creature sniffed them together.

It then sneezed and shook it's head. Tezz then said "What just happened?" Bryony then said "I think we are no longer enemies." Kalus growled at this and his team started to wake. The creature roared at them and they ran for their lives. Kalus then said "Com back you cowards-" but he was cut off as the creature roared at him and he went running as well, since they didn't have vehicles anymore they had no way to defend themselves.

They creature then turned back to them. Tezz then asked "Now what?" Bryony looked at him and she got an idea as she looked at the vine she still held.

Bf5

Vert and Agura had finely gotten to the spot where Zoom was waiting with the Split Wire. Vert then said "Agura tell me what happened." She got out of the Tangler and inspected the area while tasting some dirt.

She then said "They were unconscious for a while. Tezz tried to communicate with us, then they were captured by vandals." "Oh no." said Zoom. Vert then said "We gotta save them." He revved his engine but then they felt the earth move. The trees where split apart as the blue belly beast came through. The others yelled, but prepared themselves, but stopped when they heard a "Wait!"

The beast then kneeled down and they could see that someone was riding the beast while using a vine to steer it. Zoom then said "Tezz?" Agura then asked "Bryony?" Vert then said "And a coyote pup?" Bryony waved back at them as Tezz was holding on to the pup. Bryony then said "Hey Agura, you forgot to mention when we came back riding on a blue belly beast."

Tezz then said "And that I was able to find out that the beast is tamable." They just looked at them with large shocked eyes. They then got off the beast and Bryony took off the vine. The beast roared and then did something strange.

It picked up Tezz'e car. "Hey?!" he yelled but Bryony then said "Wait look!" the beast then settled the car on all four of its wheels. Finely it gave a finely roar and it left. The two who were stranded waved goodbye, but Bryony suddenly felt week and collapsed. Tezz and the others ran up to her.

Agura then said "She's just tired. Today's bean a long day for her." Tezz then picked her up as the pup fallowed him to his car and settled her down in the passenger seat. The pup lay on her lap. He got into his car and fallowed the others. On his way he looked over at here and said "Dobroy nochi (Good night)."

BF5

They were all now at the living room couch as they waited for her to wake up. Spinner then said "Any chance we can make her think the whole thing was just some crazy dream?" Tezz then said "It will not work. She is too smart for something like that." They all stared at him in shock.

Stanford then said "Since when did you start complimenting on someone's intelligence besides your own?" He looked at Bryony and said "When I found there are different types of intelligence." They all just stared at each other a bit surprised. Suddenly they heard a mumbling sound and a yawn.

They turned to the sleeping girl as she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see all the faces and yelped. Vert then said "Whoa calm down, where not gonna hurt ya." The girl then said "How'd I get here?" They all looked at each other and Tezz then said "I drove you back after you fell unconscious." Bryony was thinking for a while.

Spinner then said "It must of bean from the hot son from out in the dessert." Sharman face palmed himself at his brothers antics. Bryony glared back at him and said "Nice try Spinner but I know about the battle force 5 and its night time, the sun isn't even up yet. It had just gone down when I went out to do my research."

They all glared at him and he said as he shrugged his shoulders "Oops." Tezz then said "I told you it would not work." Bryony then looked down at the pup and said "Now that that little adventure is over, I think it's time this little guy was sent back home." She got up and was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Could one of you give me a ride? My car's still out in the dessert." Vert then said "I think we'll all come." Tezz then opened his passenger door and said "After you." "Thanks." she said and the others where a bit shocked by this but just got into their cars.

But as they were pulling out, Zoom asked through their coms "So what exactly happened out there." Bryony was surprised and Tezz said "Com systems." Bryony then said "I see." She looked at the council, that suddenly showed the faces of the other members, and said "Well it happened like this-"

BF5

Two adult coyotes where sniffing around their den, one of them whimpered and the other one growled. Suddenly a couple of head lights where coming towards them and they ran off to hide behind a boulder. Bryony stepped out of the Split Wire as it stopped in front of the den. The two coyotes just stared at this.

Bryony then settled the pup down on the ground, and the little pup raced up to it parents that both welcomed him back with a nuzzle and a lick. The team smiled at this and Bryony went back into the Split Wire, Tezz started to drive her to her car. Sherman then said "So what should we do now?"

Bryony then said as she saw the sun coming up "I don't know about you guys, but I could use some breakfast." Vert then said "How about a victory meal at Zeke's?" The others cheered and Bryony giggled as the car stopped and she said "Sounds good to me." She then went to her own car and raced ahead of them.

They were all shocked at this but then headed to Zeke's as well, all the while racing. They noticed that she seemed to keep it safe when driving but she had a couple of her own moves. She slowed down at curves and tried not to get too close to the other vehicles.

BF5

Once at the diner, the guys sat at the booth as Bryony and Tezz both sat at the stools, but facing the team. Bryony had her chocolate shake. Vert then said as he looked at Bryony "I like to ask you something Bryony." She looked at him and said "Shoot." Vert then said "After going up against the vandals and seeing you beat us all with that old car of yours. By the way where you learn to drive?"

She smiled at that, she was just as surprised to have won the race to the diner, even if she did have a head start. She responded with "I grew up with car loving boys." Vert then said "That explains it. But what I wanted to ask you is that we all talked on the way here and thought maybe you would like to join the team."

She thought about this with her hand up to her chin and said "I did come here for a little adventure, why not?" The others cheered and Tezz tried to hide a smile. Bryony then said with a raised finger "As long as I can still do my research." Vert responded with "That's fine. We just need to introduce you to Sage."

Bryony then said "Who's that?' "You'll see" said Spinner with a chuckle. Zeke then came in and said "Who wanted the other shake?" Tezz then said "Right her sir, thank you." They all stared at him and A.J said "Dud, you ordered a shake?"

Tezz just shrugged his arms. He took off the straw and began to bring it up too his lips. Bryony then said in shock "What are you doing?" he then said "I want to try going a little primitive as you say." He chugged the drink but quickly regretted it as he felt pain in his head and said "ohh!" Bryony then said "Going primitive is not always the best idea." The others laughed at this as he just shrugged sheepishly.

**Next chapter: Bryony gets an upgrade, and not only does training begin, **


	3. Chapter 3

_**New suit and a race**_

Bryony and the team drove up to Vert's garage home after leaving Zeke's diner, only to take a small detour, suddenly she was driving through an underground tunnel and then up to a strange room where she parked her vehicle with the others. She stepped out of the car and looked around the metallic technological room. She then looked in the middle to see a blue person, hovering.

The team led her up to the blue person as Vert said "Sage this is Bryony, Bryony this is Sage. A Blue sentient from another planet in the multi-verse." Sage looked at her and smiled as she greeted "Greetings, the team has informed me about you. You are very brave to go up against vandals without a specialized car." Bryony waved at her as she said "Um Hi. I guess it's nice to meet you too, thanks. By the way I like your color, blue has always been one of my favorites." Sage smiled wider at this and said "Why thank you." It seemed they had started off well.

Vert then said "So Bryony what do you-" but he was caught off as they all turned to her as they heard her give off a huge yawn. She looked at all the people staring and said "Sorry, but do you guys know a place where I can catch up on the sleep I lost last night." Agura then said "Didn't you have a hotel room in town or something?" Bryony shook her head no and responded with "I was going to camp out in the desert actually."

They all stared at her in shock and she replied with "What? I was going to be out there for a good while observing the coyotes. So I thought it would be a good idea in case I got tired." Vert then said "That's fine we were just worried, but since you're going to join the team we should set you up a room." Sage then said "I have already taken the liberty to do that Vert." the said boy said "Thanks Sage." he turned to Bryony and said "Is that okay with you?" Bryony wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She just met these people, though she had figured out their secrets and they wanted her to be part of their team.

She then smiled and said "Sure thanks, but could someone show me to it." Vert was about to offer when "I'll take here to her room Sage." they all turned to the voice and they were surprised to find it was Tezz who had said that. He was looking at Sage as she gave him the key to the room. He came up to Bryony and said "These are yours. I will show you to your room now." "Thanks." she said, but before they left she went to her car, opened the trunk and got a black suit case out, it had her signature four pointed star on it, and they went up to where all the rooms were.

But as they climbed up the stairs, Tezz took her bag from her and carried it for her. The others just stared at him in shock, but said nothing. Bryony only repeated "Thanks." Tezz just kept silent. As they passed the hall with all the rooms Bryony was able to identify which one belonged to who by the decorations on the doors, all of them had the color of their certain owner.

They then came to a plane door. Bryony guessed this was her room. They stopped at it, and she turned to Tezz and said "Thanks." "It was nothing." he put her bag down and started to leave but stopped when he heard "No, not just for that." she responded.

He turned to her and said "What do you mean?" she then said "For trying to help me out there, in the dessert and for the help on that jungle planet." Tezz then said "I couldn't of survived on the planet Vandal without your help either." She smiled and said "Well adios. That means goodbye." He then said "Do svidaniya, that means goodbye also."

She then picked up her bag and entered her room, leaving him alone out in the hallway. He then said in a low voice as he thought about the storm shock and their adventure in the multi-verse "Ochen rad chto u tebya vsyo khorosho(I am happy you are fine.)" Tezz snapped out of his thoughts and said "Where did that come from?" He looked at the door again, but just walked away. Maybe he should give himself a checkup to see what was wrong?

BF5

Bryony looked at her room. It was normal, just some plane white sheets and stuff. She definably needed to give the place a makeover if it was going to feel like home, and probably decorate her door too. But right now all she cared about was her drooping eyes.

So she locked the door (Just in case) and headed under the sheets after slipping off her shoes. The bed felt warm and soft, like the sheets where just cleaned, and like the bed was never used before. Next thing she knew she was in a blissful sleep.

BF5

Tezz went to the Hub and started looking something up on the computer. The others stared at him, unsure of what to say. Vert finely said "So Tezz, what are you doing?" Tezz responded with "I am a bit confused on why the blue belly beast did not devour us, and why he became tamable. Even if he didn't need meat sustenance at the time, we still went into its territory and invaded its cave."

The screens started showing pictures of the beast. He then said "Ah there it is." Agura then read out loud "It says that the beast tends to roll its fur in some sort of flower called the strength, because of its strong sent." Tezz then said "Which is why the Vandals did not catch us when we were hidden in them. The strength disguised our scent from them. It also says that the beast rolls in these flowers as a pestilent. So when it sniffed us, it may off saw us as one of its own? But mixed with Bryony's attitude and control of her feelings, she was able to gain a sort of dominance, or equal statues with the creature."

Agura then said "Or it thought you two where it's young." The others laughed at that. He just looked bored at them and shrugged as he said "It could be a possibility. But it was a strategical advantage that we were sent into the flowers when we did." They all nodded at this. Then they started to all yawn as well and Vert said "I think we all need a bit of shut eye. Let's get some sleep team. We gotta be in tip top shape to train the new rookie." They all said their goodbyes and went to bed, all accept Tezz, unknown to the others, accept to a certain huntress.

Tezz went into the hubs medical room and started up the facility. He started checking himself. Agura then came in and said "So what are you doing?" Tezz looked at her and said without looking at her "I was just giving myself a checkup." Agura then said "Why?"

Tezz then turned to her and responded with "Because I have not been acting like myself." Agura already knew what was wrong with the self-proclaimed genius, but she decided to give him some time to figure it out. If things went sour, then she would intervene, but for now it was up to him.

She then said "How about you get some sleep." she began to go do the same when she said "Oh and when you get up, go wake up Bryony, if she's still asleep. We don't want her to miss out on training do we? Plus she won't be able to sleep at night if she oversleeps in the day." Okay so she could give a little push, couldn't she?

Tezz was confused by this but said "Fine I will wake her" acting as if he didn't care. He then went off to sleep as well. Sage had overheard this and looked at what Tezz had found out. She became intrigued and decided to keep a close eye on this development, just in case.

BF5

Bryony woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She looked around, not recognizing where she was, until the fog of sleep left her. She then said in a tired voice "Who is it?" the person that was knocking said "It is Tezz. Agura told me to wake you up for lunch. She says if you do not wake up now then you will not be able to sleep tonight."

Bryony sat her body up and yawned and then said "Okay. I'll be down in a while okay. I wanna get the scent of those flowers off me." Tezz then said "I think that is a wise idea, I think I will do the same. By the way, the flowers are called the strength, turns out that blue belly beasts use them as a pesticide." Bryony giggled and said "Probably thought we were one of its own?" Tezz then said in surprise "That's what I said."

Bryony then full out laughed and said "Okay well I'll see you in a while." "Fine, I will see you at lunch." She heard him say as he was leaving, and then she got up and took a shower, a nice warm shower. After that she got dressed in a new pair of clothes and put her dirty clothes in a pile. She would wash them later; they were full of dirt and leaves from the dessert and the jungle.

She opened her door and then remembered, she didn't know where the kitchen was. She thought for a bit and decided on "I guess I should go down to the place where we parked our cars." So she went down to the Hub, but the only one she found there was Sage. Sage looked at her and said "Is there something I can help you with?" Bryony then said "Do you know where the kitchen is? I'm supposed to meet the others for lunch."

Sage just stared at her as she said "The kitchen is actually just down that hall. That is where the others are as well." She nodded and said "Thanks umm.." "Sage" said the sentient and Bryony said "Sorry, I'm bad with names." she then went down the hall and entered the kitchen, everyone was still in their battle suites.

She also noticed that they were having pizza again, oh well she liked pizza anyway. The others noticed her and Vert said "Hey Bryony. Had a good sleep?" She nodded her head and then sat down at an empty spot. Bryony then said "Not to be rude or anything, but is pizza the only thing you guys eat?" They looked at her, some shrugged at the answer as Agura then said "It's kind of one of our favorites, but there's other stuff if you want."

Bryony then said "Oh no I like pizza too. I just wanted to know." She found a closed pizza box. She reached for it and took out a slice, from what she could tell it was pepperoni, one of her favorites, unknown to the others that Spinner was smiling like a mad man. She first prayed before eating and then took a bite out of her slice and her face had a look of confusion.

Spinner softly said "Score." with a small fist pump. Bryony looked at the pizza and saw a strange red liquid coming out. She then sniffed it and said "Hot sauce? Did I get someone else's pizza by mistake or something?" Spinners jaw dropped. The others noticed this and turned to him. Bryony then said "Was this yours Spinner?"

Spinner then said "How can you withstand the spiciness of hot sauce?!" Sherman then said "Big bro! Was this on of your pranks again?" Bryony then said "This was a prank? Well it was a really bad one. I mean I come from a people who love to eat spicy food, hot sauce like this isn't going to hurt me; though I do need some water." She put her peace down and got herself a bottled water from the fridge.

Every one turned back to Spinner and laughed at his failed attempt to make a prank. Tezz then said "Why would you try a trick like that again? I thought I had taught you a lesson from last time." Bryony then said "What happened last time?" Sherman turned to her and responded with "Let's just say Spinner knows not to make Tezz one of his main targets."

Spinner then exclaimed with "This was supposed to be an initiation test!" he crossed his arms and pouted at his failed attempt. Vert then said "Since when did we agree on that?" Spinner then said "Since I came up with it." the others just ground and rolled their eyes at him. Agura came up to Bryony and gave her two slices of pizza as she said "Don't worry, prank free." "Thanks." she replied and sat back down to eat.

Suddenly Tezz moved from his spot and sat next to her. Everyone stared at this in shock. Tezz then said "I saw that you were praying before you ate." Bryony then said "I'm Christian, I usually pray before I eat." Tezz nodded at this, and suddenly bowed his head and silently did the same thing. He then began to eat his own pizza. The others had seen him do this before, but they didn't understand why. Now they knew.

After they had finished eating their lunch Vert said "Okay every one, before we head to practice we should probably let our stomachs digest. Meet in the hub in an hour. For now we can all chill." Spinner then said "Sweet! Come on little bro. Slug bots 4 awaits." he pointed onward as his brother fallowed him to the up stares game room.

A.J then said "Hey Agura, wanna play checkers?" "You're on blizzard boy." she replied with determination, and they ran off to the hub. Stanford then said "If any of you all need me I'll be out with Grace before we go out on our date tonight." Bryony then said "Who's Grace?" Vert then said "She's the waitress at Zeke's." Zoom then said "And Stanford's new girlfriend." "Right" replied Vert, a bit glum.

Zoom saw this and said "Hey Vert, how about we go work on our rides? It's best to keep them in shape." Vert smiled at Zoom's attempt to cheer him up and said "Sure I'll be right there." but suddenly he stopped and said "Oh Bryony. Sorry. We all forgot about you. So what do you want to do?" Bryony then said "You go on with Zoom. This will give me a chance to stake out my new home."

Vert nodded and said "If you're sure?" he left with Zoom then. Once they were gone Tezz said "Would you like a tour of the hub. I can even teach you how to work the computers for future use." Bryony smiled and said "That sounds cool. Do you also know a place where I can get some things to decorate my room? It's great, it just needs a little make over." Tezz held his chin as he thought and said "I do not know the town as well as the others, but we could ask Vert later." Bryony then said "Sure that's okay." They then went off on the tour that Tezz said he take her on.

BF5

The first place they went to was the hub, where Vert and Zoom where working on their vehicles, and A.J and Agura where using theirs to play checkers. Bryony looked at Tezz as if she was going to asked, but he beat her to it as he said "A.J likes the cold because he's from Canada, and Agura likes the heat because she's from Africa. It was the only way they could play without hurting each other." "Weird, but it makes sense" she replied.

Tezz just shrugged his arms at that, as he said "Well as you can see this is the hub, the place where our vehicles are usually parked. But it is also our command station." He then went up to the computer and said as he showed "These holographic blue sentient tech computers show us what is going on around the town, and in the multi-verse." She then said in surprise "That is so cool. How do you guys do that?" Tezz then said "Satellites from earth and some other blue sentient technology."

She then saw some strange markings on the computer and pointed to them as she asked "What are those?" Tezz looked at what she was talking about and said "Blue sentient writing. It says that the current planet that I am showing you, is stable." the planet was made of dark rock an lava. She stared at him and asked "You can read the language?" Tezz then said "I have been studying about the sentient culture for a very long time now. And I have become an expert on it." you could tell he had an air of proudness coming from his voice.

Bryony then said "You must of bean on the team for a long time then?" He shook his head and said "No. Actually, beside A.J and yourself, I am the newest member of the team. I have only bean with them for a while now." Bryony then asked in shock "Then how did you learn so much?" Tezz then said "Years ago I was working on a project that made the speed and energy in my engine create a portal that stranded me on the red sentient moon." "Wait there are red ones?" she interrupted.

Tezz nodded and then continued to explain as they continued to walk through the hub. He told her of how he tried to get back, became the rebellion, and met the battle force 5. He also told here of the red sentients. As they were walking up stares she asked "How old where you when you got stranded?" Tezz looked at her in surprise. None of the others had asked him that, and he did not think they would believe him if he told them. But he could tell that she really wanted to know, so he said "I was nine years old."

She gasped and said "You were just a kid. How could you of survived that long, how did you eat?" Tezz looked at her and as they came to the living room, where the Cortez brothers where playing their game, to engrossed in it to hear him say "I found the bunker I lived in and I found strange food rations in that bunker. There was even secret tunnels that lead to a fertile garden below the bunker. I used it for food and water. There was also an underground river."

She stared at him and then asked "What about your parents, did you find out what happened to them?" Tezz then looked a bit angered but hid his feelings as he said "I would rather not discuss about that." Bryony really wanted to know, I gauss you could call her nosy. She wanted to press it, but he just got up and said "We should continue." She followed him and then he showed her to where the battle keys where, he explained to her what those where too.

She just nodded at what he said. Her mind was still trying to figure out why he wouldn't talk about his parents. Suddenly Vert's voice could be heard over the intercom "Okay team, the hour is up. Every one head to the hub." She gasped and said "That's going to get some getting used to." Tezz said nothing as he walked on and she fallowed back to the hub.

BF5

As they entered, the rest of the team and Sage where already there. Vert then said "Just stand over here Bryony." Bryony went to the spot he pointed out and said "What are we doing?" Sage then said "Before you can be part of battle force 5, we must choose a chip that states your rank." "A rank?" she asked, surprised by this. Sage nodded and continued with "After hearing about you I have found that you would be best suited as a scout, since we already have two battle artillery experts. Also because there are only 5 sentient chips, with ought it you cannot use your vehicle in the multi-verse. Zoom has agreed to share his sentient chip."

Bryony looked at Zoom and said "Are you sure it's okay with you? I don't want to take your job." Zoom then said "It's totally cool with me Bryony. You're not stealing my job, you'll just be my co-worker in a way. Plus this way you can still do your animals studies and I can have more martial arts practice time." She smiled and said "Alright cool. One more thing though?" They all looked at her as she said "How am I going to go up against anything with my beat up old car?"

They all smiled and Vert said "Sage fire it up." Sage nodded and started pressing some buttons. Suddenly wires and lasers came out of the walls and roof as they encircled Bryony and her car. Bryony gasped at this and looked down to see that she was getting a suite just like the others and her car was being upgraded. When it was all over Bryony gasped again and said "How? WOW! This is so cool."

She looked down at herself to see that her suite was all black, she had a large four pointed neon star lining, where the top point rested on her neck, right on the blue neon colored line on her neck that pointed down a little to her color bone. Her neck color was pointed up like a greaser's leather jacket. The side points where at her chests sides. She only had one round shoulder patch on each shoulder instead of two like the others, they had neon blue outline on them. The finale star point was at her stomach, right above her belly button. Then more lined spines went down the rest of her stomach.

But everything was black, only the outlines where the neon blue. The same went for her belt, the four pointed star buckle on it, and her gloves that had two points on her wrests. They also had a blue like tube on the top of her right hand, that was all neon blue. The sides of her legs had fire marks like the other, only going down her leg.

Her boots come from the back of her bottom leg and ended at her ankle, that attached to her foot. There were three pure blue lines on her ankle on the side where the boot didn't cover it, inward of her leg. Finely she had the four pointed star mark on her boot heals.

They guys all complimented on it. Agura said "Very original." Vert said "Not bad, it is new." Zoom said "Smoking." Bryony blushed at that. Spinner then said "Totally cool." Sherman then said "Very nice." Stanford then said "Do you do men's suits." Bryony giggled at that. A.J then said "That look is so wild."

Tezz didn't know what he was feeling. He stared at her but wasn't sure why. True the design was unique. That's what he wanted to say but the word that came out of his mouth was "Krasivaya" (Beautiful). They all just stared at him as Spinner said "Dude in English." He almost went red at that. So he then said "I'm sorry, I just slipped. What I meant to say was that your outfit is very unique."

Zoom then said "Wait, you just admitted that you messed up?" Tezz glared at him and said "I did not say messed up, I said a slip. I just said something other than what I originally intended. Now can we see her vehicle?" They all let it go for now, because they really wanted to see Bryony's new upgraded car. Bryony was interested in what he said but was also too excited about her car.

Her black car still had five seats, but it was now cleaner, thinner, with the body of a Ferrari 458. The wheels rims where neon blue, and a neon blue looking vine on the right side of her car and on the hood that hade twists and turns, and instead of flowers there were four pointed ninja stars on it like flowers. The inside of the car was gray with blue neon outline to it.

All they're jaws dropped at this. Bryony then squealed "I have a Ferrari!" She went up to it and started tracing the vine design on the car. Sage then said "To complete your vehicle you must name it." She looked up at Sage and said "Oh right." She looked at it for a while, she thought about all its abilities, and then said as she put her hand on the hood and turned to the others "The Prowler."

They all cheered at this, but Tezz then asked "Why did you call it that?" She looked at him and said "I know it's kind of weird, but it was the first thing that came to my mind when I thought about all that it can do." They all just nodded at this and Vert then said "Now it's time to see what this ride of yours can do?"

BF5

They were all at the track outside of the garage and Vert said from the Saber "Okay Bryony, where going to check how fast your ride can go now that it's been upgraded with sentient tech. If you can beat us to the diner with that old rust bucket, then this should be quite a surprise. Ready?" Bryony then said from her own vehicle, a little unsure of how everything worked and said "Umm…sure." She then prayed she wouldn't crash and as she finished Vert said "Then go!" he yelled and they all raced off.

Bryony instinctually put the pedal to the metal and went off. She easily out ran past the Buster and the Gear Slammer because of the Prowlers small size and fast speed. Bryony also kept close to the inner part of the course. Next up she was getting near the Chopper. Zoom looked back to notice her and said "Nice try." So he hit the gas and went flying(Not literary). Bryony saw this and did the same, but as soon as a curve came she lowered her speed.

Zoom did the same, but as they got out of the curve, Bryony hit the gas as fast as possible. She then checked how fast she was going and almost hit the break. She was shocked at her speed, 202 already. She was now coming up against Agura and the Tangler.

As they came to another curve Bryony noticed that Agura was good at corners because of the Tangler's flexible legs and wheels. She then remembered something. That's what she wanted on her car as well, too turn corners well that is. She kept her speed up and pressed something. It was just what she was looking for. Because when she took the turn at the speed she was going, she didn't even get whipped around.

The cars wheels began to glow and the turn was clean. She then saw that she could go faster in her car. So she took the risk. She came up to Agura. Agura was smiling smugly until she saw that Bryony was almost neck in neck with her. She smiled and then said "A real challenge huh?" She went faster as well. She was almost faster but the Prowler could go even faster. Agura then said "I can lose her on the next turn."

As they came to the next turn, she slowed down, but was surprised to see that Bryony sped up. Agura then said in shock "What is she doing?" the Prowler's wheels began to glow again in neon blue, and as it took the turn, it didn't even shake as it turned. Agura was stunned as she said "Hot wheels." Bryony was having fun. She started going "Wooohooo!" as she felt the adrenaline combined with the speed. She had never felt this way going at this type of speed before; she didn't even think there was a car that went as fast as this one.

But now was the time to prove it. She was now coming up against the Reverb, the Saber, and the Split Wire. Bryony kept focused. She pushed the accelerator all the way, stuck to the side like she had learned, but gave herself enough room to maneuver. Stanford looked back at the Prowler and said to the other two who were in the lead with him "Looks like we have a lady with a finest for speed boys."

The two looked back to see what he was talking about. Vert smiled and said "Looks like your right Stanford." Tezz saw this and then said "It is interesting, but let us give her a real challenge." he stepped on the gas and the others followed his lead. But soon Vert was the one in the lead while the other two were neck in neck. Bryony was coming up fast to the guys as she focused on a way to get past the three.

She tried to go in-between the tied cars, but they shut her out. She then went to the side of the Reverb and passed it. "What!" yelled Stanford, outraged. Tezz hit the accelerator and cached up to her. Bryony and Tezz where neck and neck now, but Bryony then noticed she was gaining speed and she was about to hit Vert's bumper. She slowed a bit and then tried to find a way to get around, but it was too late. They had come to the end of the course.

Vert had won and Bryony had gotten second by a hair. They all came up to the end and parked, then they came out of the cars. When Bryony got out she said "Wow! What a rush. I've never gone that fast before without freaking out." The others giggled at this and Sherman then said "It was probably because of the shock suite. It tends to help keep you balanced when going at really fast speeds." Bryony then said "This is going to be very interesting in the future." They all smiled knowing that what she said was true.

BF5

They had all gone back to their cars and had driven to a particular part of the dessert. They all came out of their cars and crowded around Agura and Vert. Once they were all their Agura said "Okay guys, time to teach our newest member some of the teams special tricks and moves. Along with our teams work style." The others ground as Zoom said "Agura I told you before. We already know all of this stuff." Agura then said "But Bryony doesn't. So listen up."

Agura then started up with some of the basics like, only five cars in each battle zone, the mobi can be an extra, and what a mobi was. She then said "The Buster can also be used as a ramp." "Boring!" said Zoom as Agura glared at him as he said "Let's just show her." She was about to say something when Bryony said "I do tend to learn better if I can see what you're talking about, like a step by step math problem."

Agura thought of this and said "Alright. You stay here and watch us okay." She then turned to Zoom and the Cortez brothers "You guys go first. Show her what you got." They nodded as Spinner yelled "Alright!" and they got in their cars and went off. As the Buster tank drove up the dessert, Zoom raced up to them. They put down their ramp and Bryony said "Cool." but changed to "Wow!" when she saw Zoom fly off in the Chopper. He landed in front of them and Bryony said "I didn't know you could do that."

Zoom chuckled at that and Vert then said "I should probably tell you what each of our cars can do." Vert then began to tell her what each of the cars could do. They then showed her and she was pretty surprised. Tezz was the last to show what the Split Wire could do. As it levitated some things, Bryony said "So it's like a bigger version of your glove?" Tezz thought about this and said "In simple terms yes. It is like a larger version of my gauntlet."

It was late afternoon now and they all decided to head back to the hub. On the way Bryony was telling them about what features to each car she liked. They each had smiles on their faces as she talked about it. Some even laughed at what she said. Agura also told her about the protocols they made on what to do on each situation. When they got back they all went to the living room to laze about.

Bryony then said "You guys wanna watch a movie?" Stanford then said "Actually I have a date with Grace in about an hour. So cheery oh." He then went off to his own room to get ready. Vert still looked a bit melancholy about that. Agura saw this and decided to change the subject by answering "Sure. What movie do you want to see?" Bryony thought about this, but then saw Tezz was going off, she then said "Hey Tezz where are you going?" they all turned to him as he said "I have some important work to do in my lab." Bryony looked a bit sad by this.

She really wanted to hang out with him since she had gotten to know him the most on the team. Agura saw this and said "Are you sure you don't wanna take a break?" Tezz then said "Working in my lab relaxes me." Agura was going to try again but Spinner then said "Ah let him go Agura. If he wants to be a stick in the mud then let him be." Tezz glared at Spinner until they heard Bryony sigh and say "That's fine. If he's busy it's okay." Tezz didn't know why but he felt sort of strange. Was that guilt he felt? Why would he feel bad?

She said it was okay, but when he saw her he then said "It's nothing really important. I think I'll watch the movie." The boy's where shocked at this. Bryony then said "Really?" Tezz just nodded and walked up to her as he said "So what type of cinema entertainment do you prefer?" Bryony thought about this and said "I kinda like a lot of things, as long as it's not horror, and has a good story line. Pointless movies are so boring." Tezz then said "I know what you mean. Those supposed scary movies have no entertainment value what so ever."

Bryony then said "I have some movies in my bag that I brought along with me, but their kind of for kids." "What do you mean?" asked Vert. Bryony then said a little embarrassed "Well I kind of have a bunch of old Disney movies you guys might not like." "We all use to watch those movies. They were pretty entertaining. As long as it's not some princess movie." Vert replied.

Bryony then said "Would 'Beauty and the Beast' count." Agura then said with a smile "I haven't seen that one in years." Vert then said "I guess if Agura agrees then I'll watch it." Sherman then said "It be like old times big bro." Spinner replied with "It's still kind of girly, but the beast is pretty cool." A.J then said "I love those old movies. It always makes me feel like a kid again." Zoom then said "I know what you mean, it reminds me a lot of the times when me and the others students would have time off after practice."

Tezz then said "What is this beauty and beast story?" They all looked at him shocked. Bryony then said "Man we got to get you up dated on these movies. I'll go get it." She ran off to her room as Tezz looked at the others who still looked shocked at him. A.J was the first to say "Dude were you ever a kid?" Tezz then said "That is an absurd question A.J. Of course I was a child at some point, but instead of watching movies, I invented things."

Agura then said "So you had a very different childhood?" "This is correct." he replied. Bryony then came back with the movie and said "Alright lets watch it. How do I work your DVD player?" they all went to the place where the T.V was and Vert popped the movie in. The story then began to play out. Tezz felt a bit silly watching an animated movie, but the others seemed to enjoy it, and Bryony looked quite happy to be seeing it.

Maybe he would learn more about her. He shook his head out of those thoughts. Why would he want to get to know her better? Well she was a new team member, and they did get along. She also found out about him in what took the team weeks, one day. He then went back to the movie. The story was a bit interesting. Though strangely he had a hard time understanding what the point to the movie was about. Sometimes the others would say they remembered a specific part, and other parts they wanted the volume raised to a specific song, this was mostly requested by Spinner, especially when the talking candle French man would sing.

The one that Bryony liked the most was the part when the female character and the beast danced. Tezz was confused by this, even though the beast was in a way harmless, how could two opposites attract? In science it was possible, but he did not understand it with people, though he had not live with people for a long time. Maybe he was missing something?

He stared at Bryony. She suddenly looked back at him. Their eyes met. He didn't know why but he returned to the screen. Something about those eyes just catch him off guard. Bryony was thinking somewhat the same. Why had he looked at her? She also thought his hair was interesting and his eyes where nice. No! She couldn't think like that, she just met him. Must be the romance in the movie. She shrugged it off and continued to watch.

When Bell and the Beast where going to look into the mirror, they paused the movie because they heard Stanford say "Well I'm off." They looked back to see that he was in his regular cloths. Bryony then said "Nice outfit." Stanford then said "Why thank you love." She looked at him with a raised brow, and Tezz didn't know way but he didn't like him calling her that. Suddenly the alarm went off as Sage said through the speaker "Battle force 5. Report to the hub immediately! There is an emergency." her voice was more urgent than normal. They then all ran off.

**Next time a battle with the RS5 will arise. And how will Bryony handle it?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Krasivaya, There's A New Hunter in Town**_

As they all entered the hub Sage said, in her still urgent voice "Krytus has created a battle key!" "What?!" the team asked, accept Bryony. Sherman then said "I thought only you had the technology to create one Sage?" Sage then responded with "So did I. Maybe my brother was looking into my thoughts better than I thought." Bryony's mouth opened in shock as she said "You have telepathic abilities?" Sage just nodded at this like it was nothing, but then said "But the key is not as well built as the originals. It will take time for it to charge up, and while I tried to figure out what the key was for, it turned out it was a key for earth."

They all gasped at this. Agura then said "We thought he didn't know the co-ordinates to earth." Sage then said "He doesn't. The key was made differently, they know how to make it, but have no knowledge of how to plant the co-ordinates. They are already installed with the keys programming." Vert then said "This won't be good at all. We have to stop him. Teem get ready to head out."

"NO!" yelled Stanford. They all looked at him as he said "I know this is more important and I will keep my communicator open, but please let me go on my date with Grace?" he was looking at Vert with puppy dogs eyes. Vert then said "Fine. Even though I know this is an important mission, it will be a good chance for Bryony to try out her stuff." Bryony then said "Me? Don't you think it's a bit early?" Vert looked at her and said "No better way to learn then by doing right?"

**Bryony POV**

I began to get nervous and twitch. Tezz had told me about them, and how to face them, but he also told me how dangerous they were. Suddenly Tezz said "I will go in Stanford's place." Vert looked at him and nodded as he said "Good. I was going to need you on this one anyway, but will you be okay after what happened last time." "What happened last time?" Bryony asked, There goes my nosy personality again. Tezz then said as he looked at Vert "I'm ready for them this time."

**Normal POV**

Vert only nodded at this and said "Okay. Battle force 5 move out. Stanford go on your date." "Got it." he said and ran like the wind. He then turned to A.J and Zoom and said "Stay here and take care of Sage. The first thing Krytus will do if he gets through is try to get to Sage." They nodded at this. A.J said with a thumbs up "You can count on use buddy." Zoom then said while he punched his fist into his hand "We'll show um a thing or two if they get anywhere near here." Zoom sounded like a protective brother.

Vert nodded as he said "Thanks guys." He ran to his car as the rest of the team fallowed and Sage said as she gave Vert a key and a fusing pod as she said "The key will take you to the red sentient home world." "Yikes?" said Spinner. Bryony then asked "What are those?" Agura responded as she pointed to the said items "That's the battle key, which is what we're aiming for in there, and that is a fusion pod. It can combine our vehicles together." "Cool." said Bryony as they drove out of the hub. But before she did she prayed that they would all survive and that everything would go well.

BF5

They drove as fast as they could through the salt flats, well accept Bryony, who was just fallowing them to where they would get sent since she knew her car could out run most of them. Bryony then said "So how are we going to get to another planet with the key?" Vert then said "Just ride into the portal that shows up when I launch the key." "Okay." she responded but then said "Whoa!" as he did just that. She fallowed them through the portal.

BF5

Stanford at this point had picked up Grace from the diner, and they were going to just go for a ride for a while. On the way Grace saw some strange blue lights. She just shook her head and thought 'I'm becoming just as paranoid as Zeke.'

BF5

The team had landed on the red sentient planet. Bryony jerked as she entered and stopped. She felt a bit woozy but calmed herself. Vert then said "How you doing there?" Bryony then said "A little woozy but I'm shaking it off." Vert then asked "You sure you can continue?" Bryony then said "Don't worry. I think it's just the aftershock effect from the portal. I'll calm down once I get the feel of driving again."

Vert then said "Good. Now I want you to scout out ahead. Sage made a map of the place. Just fallow the blinking light on the screen of your car okay." Suddenly the map showed up and Bryony answered "Okay." She went on ahead. "I'm going on silent mode guys, and invisibility." she warned as all went quit around her and she disappeared. Agura then said "Alright but be careful." She then said "You got it." she went on ahead of the group.

Tezz then said to himself "Beregi zdorovie" (Take care). She got closer and closer, but took care to stay behind a rock or something large, just in case. Suddenly she stopped as she noticed the red sentients. She gasped and then said through her com "Guys I think I found them. Do they look like sage but red and a little pointy looking?" Spinner replied with "Oh yeah that's them."

The team fallowed her signal as she got closer so she could hear them, but she soon stopped, not wanting to take a chance. Vert then said "Good job Bryony. Try to see what their saying, and stay put tell we get there?" she responded with "Roger, over and out." she turned it off the com. Vert then looked at the others and they shrugged. Agura then said "We probably need to tell her she doesn't need to say that." Spinner then said "She probably thought it would be cool. I know I've always wanted to say it." Vert then said "I don't have any problem with it, as long as I can understand what she's saying." They all just nodded and went off.

BF5

Bryony just sat and listened to the red's conversation. They were on some sort of plat form, out in some field, with some strange machine with a key on some round table with a force field of energy around it. Krytus said "How much longer?!" Kybori replied with "It will take a while. This technology is unknown to us, so we cannot speed up the process without messing it up." Krytus just growled at that.

Bryony then said to herself "This guy needs to cool down. He is definitely Sage's opposite. And what's with the females heels, don't they hurt after a while?" Suddenly the others came and the reds noticed. Kytren(Motorbike) announced "It's the battle force 5!" The reds looked to see that he was right and that they were coming in fast.

Krytus then said "Well don't just stand there. Attack! And don't let them near the battle key." so they turned into their vehicles and charged after them. Vert saw this and said "Bryony take on Kytren. He's the one with the motorbike. It's best that you start off small, but don't underestimate him." Bryony then said "Got it. And don't worry about the key, it's still charging, but they don't want to make it go faster because they might mess up."

Vert then said "Good job. Now join in the group. Time for them to meet the new member." Bryony smiled and said "I'm on it." She came next to her team and took off the invisibility and silence. The reds noticed this and Kibury then snarled "What is this?" Kryosus then said "It looks like some fresh meat." Krytus then said "It does not matter, it does not look like a threat. Kytren, dispose of the human." "With pleasure." he sneered and raced off.

Vert then said "Looks like they notice Bryony. Time to show them what you're made of. Remember, you have to break their shells so the energy essence will go back to its pod." Quietly Tezz said "There would be one less pod if it were not for me." Bryony then said "You got it. I'll hit him hard like a bumper car." So she accelerated on.

Agura then said to Vert "You sure she can handle this?" Vert then said "If she can out maneuver a vandal without a car, then most likely she can take care of a red sentient." Tezz then said "Most likely?" Vert then responded with "It is just her first time. But enough chit chat, focus on the battle." "Right." they all said and went to their counter parts. Though Tezz tried to stay as close as he could to Bryony.

Bryony went head first to hit Kytren, but he maneuvered around her. She tried to fallow him but it wasn't working. She then got an idea and turned her car invisible. She was a hunter on a mission, and needed silence, but suddenly her car radio went off, **Steve walks warily down the street**. She put the car on silent and made sure the song wouldn't be heard outside the car. She then recognized the song 'Another one bites the dust' _'How fitting'_ she thought.

Kytren was confused. Where had she gone? He had only seen Kibury and Grimian doe such a trick before.

Her concentration and the song boosting up her adrenaline and kept her partly relaxed on the task at hand.

**Are you ready?**

That was her cue. She floured it. Kytren looked around confused, he never saw it coming as someone bumped into his car and made him fly off his vehicle, that disappeared. He got up and snarled, only to see the black car reappear. He was about to get his vehicle back, but it was too late. She sent out some sort of whip on him. The whip held him strong as he struggled to get loose. He screeched "Let me go!" but Bryony only looked at him, gave a thoughtful look and said "Uh…No."

She then drove away to try to get to the key. **Another one bites the dust, **the song chorused and she replied with "You said it." Kytren was insulted to be left like that and then yelled "Krytus. She's going after the key." She was going as fast as she could but Krytus was mad and yelled "Krylox go after the new human!" The hulking tank split in two and left one of itself to deal with the Buster Tank as the other half went after Bryony.

"Uh Oh!" she said and she knew her car wasn't made to take on that kind of bulk. **Hey, I'm gonna get you too.** She tried to maneuver around some rock but the hulking tank just broke through them. She then saw a rock wall and got an idea. She smiled and floored it. Krylox was to intend on getting her as he said "I'm going to have fun squishing you." She was getting closer to the wall and at the last minute she said "Not today!" **Another one bites the dust.**

She flipped a switch and her wheels turned neon blue. Next thing you knew an explosion accrued and both tanks blew up. They BF5 gasped and Vert said "No!" Krytus laughed as he said "Our comrade will return to us thanks to your last failure. But yours won't." He laughed crazily. Vert got mad and charged him. What he had said stung Tezz. If he had taken out the pod, then maybe Bryony would still be-

Suddenly something came up from the smoke. They all stopped too see that it was Bryony's car, driving up the canyon wall. **How do you think I'm going to get along, without you.** The team cheered and returned to battle. Tezz wanted to go see if she was okay but Kyrosys had other plans. The Cortez brothers were fine but the explosion had dented the front of the Buster. Sherman and Spinner tried to get the car moving, but spinner yelled "The Busters stranded."

Bryony came back down the wall and said "Sorry guys. I forgot he would explode too." Sherman then said "No problem. Where just glad you're safe." Spinner then said in anguish "Don't you ever do that to us again!" Bryony laughed and said "I'll try." They then saw that Tezz needed some help.

The Cortez twins looked at each other and nodded. Spinner loaded the tank and said "Fire in the whole." as he released a bomb at Kyrosys. But it missed, only to have the red sentient angry at them and change his target. Bryony saw this and chased after him. Kyrosys laughed and then launched his spinning fire blades. **Can you stand the heat?**

Byrony got out of the way but the cars fire fallowed her. "No!" yelled the twins. Bryony then said "Don't worry guys I knew about this." They both looked shocked at what she said. Why would she do that? They would soon get their answer. She started driving like a mad woman and she steered sharply at every turn to lose the flames, as her wheels glowed to keep her turns clean, but could not stop the flames from catching up to her.

Kyrosys was fallowing and laughing all the way as he tracked her. Tezz was also right behind him. She then suddenly started to drive backwards and shot four pointed ninja stars at the fire. The stars caught on fire but the fire ended up going back towards its original owner and hit him.

Tezz veered out of the way as the villain's car rolled and then disappeared. The rider rolled through the dirt. He came to as he got angry and stood. He was about to bring his car back when 'ZAPP' **Another one bit's the dust,** his shell was opened and away he went. Tezz stepped out of the car and shook a fist at him as he said "Do not ever try to land your gruesome hands on her again if you do not wish to be taken apart molecule by molecule!"

Bryony then came next to him and said a bit sarcastically "Why Tezz. I didn't know you cared." she then said with a sincere voice "Thanks." It almost looked as if Tezz almost blushed when suddenly they heard the rumble going on between the last reds and the leaders of the group.

Spinner then exclaimed "We have to help them!" Sherman then replied with "How? We're maimed." Bryony then said "You guys may be down, but not out. Try to get the key somehow. Me and Tezz should help the others. I'll help Agura." They both then drove off as the Cortez brothers looked at each other and then tried to figure out a way to get the key.

Tezz made it to Vert in time to shock Krytus before he could slice Vert with his own car. Krytus snarled and glared at him as he said "You? The so called rebellion. I never got to finish my promise did I?" Tezz then said "You can try you sentient reject." Krytus growled at him and raced after him, as Vert laughed at the comment and raced after them.

Kibury had Agura pinned and knocked out, as she laughed and she said "Say good bye hunter." Suddenly Kibury was hit with some ninja stars and looked up to see that the newest member was right in front of her. She could see her clearly now. She gasped, than sneered as she growled "Another female." Bryony just glared and said "Bring it."

Kibury sneered and launched for her, but Bryony had another trick up her sleeve, she used the sonic roar on her horn. She was pushed away from Agura. Kibury's full attentions was on her now. Bryony then said "There's a new hunter in town." Kibury just screeched and raced after her. She com the twins and said "I need a ramp please!" "Why?" asked Spinner a bit confused. "You'll see." she smiled as she got closer to them.

They shrugged at each other again as Spinner put down the ramp. Bryony hit the peddle to the metal and she went straight for the ramp. "What is she doing?" asked Spinner. Sherman saw this and thought the same thing Bryony was remembering. Agura had said that the Buster could be used as a ramp and how Zoom flew after showing her.

Then Sherman said "I think she's going to try to-" but he didn't get a chance to finish as Bryony reached them and lifted herself off the ground and into the air. They stared through their window to see that she had jumped in the air. Kibury used her wheel's spider like legs to jump for her, and her wheel claws to try to grab her by the back of the car.

Spinner yelled "NO!" as it looked like Kibury was about to snatch her, but suddenly, two wings came to the sides of her car and thrusters appeared in the back of it. She smoked Kiburys windows with black soot and went flying. Kibury landed on the other side of the Buster and cleared her windows to see that the Prowler was flying.

Sherman then said as Spinner held his jaw open "Well she did say she had other ideas." Spinner then fainted after all of the excitement. Sherman just stared at him to check if he was okay.

Kibury was not happy. Her prey never escaped her, even if it could fly. So she went after her.

Meanwhile you would think Bryony was having a blast with being able to fly, but really "AAAAHHH! What was I thinking? I don't like heights." She steadied herself and prayed that she wouldn't fall. Once she was feeling more confident she tried to concentrate. She looked below to see that Kibury was climbing a mountain. She then said "That can't be good."

She then remembered something and said "Guys I know I'm asking a lot from you, but could you guys check on Agura?" Sherman responded with "Already on that." Spinner was trying to drive the Tangler to the Buster with his remote control stick. Sherman then said "Oh and we can't touch that key until it's fully charged." he had sent the message to the whole team. Vert then said "Why not?" he then blocked a blow from Krytus.

Sherman then said "Because if we do it while it's charging up on all that energy it could cause an explosion" "An explosion." Tezz also said at the same time. Bryony laughed and said "Tezz watch the ego." Tezz knew that this was now going to be something regular between them, but he didn't know why he didn't mind it so much. Maybe because he could tell she was half joking. He was brought out of his thoughts as he tried to stop Krytus from stabbing his car. Vert then said "One of you all has to get the key while I distract Krytus." "Got it!" they all said.

Sherman replied with "It will have to be one of the main functioning cars. Touching this key right away could cause some burns if we touch it after it's just been made. I'll inform you all when it's ready to be pulled off." They knew what to do, so they concentrated back on their plan.

Bryony could see that Kibury was almost to the top. The thrusters were also losing power, the price for a car that's invariant mentally friendly, but with not enough juice for air travel. So she aimed at the monster truck, and off flew her ninja stars. Kibury jumped of the mountain and tried to get her, as the stars hit the mountain instead, but Bryony mad the Prowler fly at an angle and faster so Kibury's car was falling.

She yelled "NO!" in anger, but suddenly the Prowlers was starting to fall as well as the wings retracted. She began to fall too and Kibury began to laugh with creepy glee. Knowing she would survive by going to her respond chamber and the earth female wouldn't. Sadly for her, Bryony activated the parachute and she was descending slowly, and safely to the ground. Kibury was in shock but hit the ground before she could say anything. **Another one bites the dust!**

Bryony landed with a small thump. She jolted a little at this but she thank God for being back on the ground. Suddenly her com went off and Sherman said "Bryony the key! It's about to finish charging, go for it." She looked to see that what he said was true, now that the key had finished charging, it activated a portal, to earth. Bryony gasped and hit the pedal to the metal.

Krytus saw that the portal had opened and laughed as he said "The portal is open. I have won." but suddenly he looked in shock as the new driver came in, and grabbed the key with her magnetic battle key grappler. He could now see who the driver was and was shocked to see that it was a young human female. His anger flared and he was going to go after her but Vert got in his way, only to be knocked out as Krytus hit him with and unsuspecting spin.

Krytus was about to charge him again but Tezz had shocked him, but this only angered him. He turned to Tezz and said "Time to finish my promise." He charged at Tezz and Tezz ran for it, trying to lead the angered red sentient away from the team. The others saw this and got to work.

Spinner pulled out his controller again and got Vert and the Saber next to the buster. Sherman was almost done with the quick repairs. Vert was still half awake but his arm was hurt. As he tried to move it he said "Ow." Sherman then came to him as he hooked up the Saber and the Tangler up to the buster and said "Take it easy. You took a major hit."

Ver then said "But Tezz is all alone." "He won't be for long." They both turned to see the Prowler and Bryony say "Guys take the key. I'll help Tezz." Vert then said "Bryony no. You're not ready to go one on one with a red like Krytus yet. OW." he said again as he moved his bad arm. Bryony then said "He helped me, now I'm going to help him." she then attached the key to the buster and said "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes then leave."

Vert then said "Sorry but we never leave someone behind." Bryony then said "Stay if you like, or come back after you get the battle key away from Krytus and his cronies." She then raced off to help Tezz. The others coughed at the dust trial she left behind and Vert yelled "Bryony come back, OW!"

Shreman then activated a computer on the buster and said "Sage can you give us a video feed of the others." Sage then said "I am starting it up now." Zoom then said "You sure you guys don't wanna get back?" "Yeah duds, your all out of it." said A.J. They then heard a mound and they turned to Agura who said barely half awake "No one gets left behind." Vert smiled at that and the Cortez brothers agreed.

Tezz drove as fast as the Split Wire could go but Krytus was catching up fast, and then rammed him. The Split Wire went rolling and was upside down. Tezz was a bit disoriented after that, but he didn't have long to think about it as Krytus put the car right side up and then ripped open his door and grabbed him by the collar. Krytust activated his sword and said "So how should I make you pay?" **There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man. **

But he soon dropped Tezz to the ground as he was tangled in some strange neon blue rope. He just looked to see the black car and snarled as he said "You." Bryony only glared back at him. Krytus then did what Kytren was unable to do. He ripped the rope off and charged at Bryony's car and grabbed the hood of it and threw it some ways off as the Prowler landed on it's side.

Bryony got out of the car and landed on the dirt. The next thing she saw was Krytus charging at her with one blade aimed at her, but suddenly the tube on her wrist let out a neon blue whip and she used it on Krytus to hurt is bladed arm. He jumped some ways away from her, but he was still mad. So he charged again and grabbed her. She would have none of that. **But I'm ready yes I'm ready for you.**

She kicked and screamed and bit, but nothing seemed to faze him. He just chuckled as he said "Pathetic." He was about to stab her, but unbeknown to him, Tezz had gotten his head back together and saw what was going to happen, he was angered at this and then he fired an electric ball of energy at him. "Agh!" yelled Krytus as he let go of Bryony, Tezz didn't want to hurt her so he used a much smaller force of power from his gauntlet.

Bryony kicked him on the leg and ran to Tezz. He glared at them. He shed his other sword and charged at them. Bryony took her whip out again and tried to get him to back off, but it did not affect him as much as it did to the vandals. Tezz saw his opportunity and charged his glove at full force and fired.

There was now a small crack on the red sentient's chest, and Bryony took the chance and used her whip to crack the shell open. "NOOO!" he yelled but he was gone and leaving.** Another one bites the dust.**

They raced back to their cars and Tezz used his glove to put the cars back to their proper stands and fixed his door. They walked too their cars and drove off. They both thanked God for their lives.

They had finely raced back to the others. They clapped and cheered for their victory. Vert then said "So it looks like you can handle a red like Krytus after all." he chuckled and then said "Time to go home." But before they left they heard a "Wait!" they all turned to see that Kytren, who was rolling and crawling to them while he was tied up.

He then said "You can't leave me like this." Bryony then let him go and said "Run, and I have a message for your team." he only nodded his head as she gave him the message "As I said to your hunter, there's a new hunter in town, and she won't let you hurt any of her friends. Got it?" He only nodded. Activated his bike and ran off.

BF5

The whole team came back to the hub and they all cheered at their new victory. Vert then said with his arm bandaged, Sage said it wasn't broken, "That was a really cool move you two did together back there." Tezz then said "Just doing what needed to be done." Bryony then said "Though we could probably practice that new move with our cars. We could call it the 'charge and whip'."

Tezz thought of this and said "Maybe. It did come in handy." Spinner then said "You think you could have told us all about your little surprises?" Bryony replied with "Then it wouldn't be a surprise." they all chuckled at this and Zoom said "I can't believe you actually made Kytren head for the hills." Bryony then said "Intimidation I guess. But now they know not to mess with me."

Agura then said "Probably not. After that little show their going to be more then steamed." "Oooooh." replied Bryony a bit unsure of how well her next encounter with the reds will go. Vert then said "Well enough of that. How about we go celebrate your first victory?" Spinner then said "Pizza at Zeke's!" they all cheered but Bryony then said "No offense. I like pizza and all, but I kind of want something new." They all stopped and Zoom said "So where do you want to eat?"

BF5

The next thing the team knew they were in some Mexican restaurant, though they weren't complaining. It was pretty good. Spinner said "This is so sweet." as he bit down on his taco. Sherman then said "Not as good as grandma Corteze's cooking, but still a little reminder of home." he bit into his enchilada.

Tezz then said "I agree. It is a good change from the regular Pizza place." as he bit into a fajita. Bryony replied with "I'm glad you all like it." she bit into her own enchilada. Vert then said "I got to admit. You're a good asset to the team, on the battle field and on restaurant recommendations." Bryony then said "Thanks. I stopped at this place before I broke down at Zeke's, that's why I only ordered the Milkshake."

Tezz then said "I knew you would make a good asset and planned for you to join the team." They then all stared at him. Bryony then asked "Wait you planned this?" Agura then said "How could you plan a storm shock a coring?"

Tezz then said "I didn't. The storm shock just made it easier for her to join the team. After hearing her ideas, I thought that they would be a good asset to the team. Though I could not just take here ideas, though I did not plan on all of the things that have happened. I emit I had already thought she would be a valuable member." They all just stared at him and Bryony said with a joking tone "Watch the ego." They all just laughed at that.

BF5

After they had had dinner they went back to the hub. Bryony then suggested "How about we finish the movie?" The others yawned and Vert said "No offence, but we're all pretty beat. We'll see you in the morning." The others said they're good nights as they left. Bryony then said "I guess I'll watch the rest myself." Suddenly she heard "I would like to see the rest."

She turned to see Tezz and asked "You would?" Tezz then said "I would like to figure out the meaning to that story." Bryony smiled as she nodded her head, and as they walked to the T.V room she thought '_I guess the moral of the story isn't that easy for him to figure out right know. Oh well, maybe someday.'_

They entered the room and were about to see the rest of the movie, when they heard Stanford come in and announce "Hello I'm back from my date." Tezz looked to him and said "The others are in bed." "Oh?" he replied and then saw the movie and said "Oh I know this movie. Mind if I watch?" Bryony then said "Sure." Stanford then sat between them, which annoyed Tezz for some reason he couldn't understand, and watched the rest.

They watched the angry villagers and how the trinkets protected the beast. Tezz then said "I do not understand why they protect him?" Stanford puffed and said "Because he's royal of course." Tezz rolled his eyes at this but Bryony then said "I think it's because they see him as a friend, yes they are loyal to him, but they all did practically raise him in a way." Tezz understood that a bit better.

Then when the beast dies, Stanford began to sniffle a little. The others two rolled their eyes at that. Tezz was then surprised to see that the beast became a man. He had heard of a frog turning into a man, but not a beast. Maybe he should see what others strange tales people have made up. After the movie ended Stanford got up and said as he left for bed "I love a happy ending."

Tezz only rolled his eyes and Bryony giggled and said "I guess he's a bit more sensitive than we thought. Just like the beast." Tezz looked at her confused. She then got up off the couch and said "Buenas noches, that means good night." Tezz got up and said "Poka, that means bye for now." Bryony smiled, and then she did something unsuspecting.

She hugged Tezz and said "Thanks again for the help." Tezz just stood their stiff and for once blushed a little. He said nothing and did not return the hug. All he could do was think of why he had this feeling. Bryon then let go and left to go sleep, leaving Tezz to stare after her. Only one thing came to his mind "Krasivay."(Beautiful.)

**I hope you enjoyed so far, there will be more chapter, hopefully soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting to know each other and dancing. **

Bryony woke up to see that she was in a plane room. Then she remembered 'Oh yeah. The battle force 5.' then she remembered her first mission yesterday against the reds. Her eyes shot up and she sat up in her bed as she said "I can't believe I did that."

The adrenalin, the speed, the action. It all came to her like a ton of bricks. Then she took a deep breath and lay back down in her bead and to say "Looks like my official second day. But what am I going to do now?" She then got out of bed and prepared for the day, she wore her regular clothes.

She then went down stairs and made herself some French toast in the kitchen. She happily ate her meal as Vert came in, wearing his regular clothes, along with the strap on his arm and said "Morning Bryony." Bryony swallowed and said "Morning Vert." Vert then replied with "So how did you sleep?" she swallowed another piece of bread and said "Good. I just have to remember to decorate my room."

Vert smiled at that and said "Maybe later after today's practice we can go into town and get you some stuff?" Bryony then asked "Practice?" Vert nodded and said "Yeah. It's good to try out new moves every now and then, and that idea you had last night was pretty good. Plus it's good team building."

Bryony nodded and said "What time is practice?" Vert then said "In two hours. Then we'll all meat at the same spot from yesterday, okay?" Bryony nodded and said "Okay. It will give me time to get the sleep out of me, and get ready. By the way how's your arm?" Vert then said as he left "Better but it won't be off until tomorrow. Sages orders."

Bryony finished her breakfast and then brushed her teeth. After that, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She decided to go to the T.V room and see if any of the others where there. As she entered she found that Zoom, A.J, Spinner, and Sherman where all there.

Spinner and Zoom where playing against each other in some racing game as A.J cheered Zoom on and Sherman cheered Spinner on. Bryony then noticed something. Right next to Spinner on the table, was a bowl with a gold fish in it.

Bryony came up to it and said "Hey, whose gold fish is this?" The boys stopped their game as Spinner crashed and said "No, no, no!" He then looked at her, looked at his gold fish and said "Oh that's BigFoot and he's mine."

Sherman then said "Worst name for a fish ever." Spinner just rolled his eyes and hugged the bowl with the fish in it and said "Don't listen to him, daddy loves you." Bryony giggled at that.

A.J then said "Dud I didn't know he was called Bigfoot. Sweet! I love big foot. He's so cool." Zoom then said "But he's not real." A.J then said "Is too." Zoom then said "Have you ever seen him?" A.J looked crest fallen and said "Well no."

"Ha so there is no big foot." Zoom stated with his arms crossed and a nod to his head. Bryony then said "Actually big foot may be real. Since there are a lot of sightings of him. So we shouldn't just say he isn't real. I think he might be real, he is a type of animal, which means he could be a sort of almost extinct animal." She had put her hand to her chin at that last comment.

A.J smiled largely at that and Sherman then said "You make a good point." A.J then said "Ha." to Zoom. Zoom just rolled his eyes at that, he then looked at Bryony and asked "So what are you doing here?" Bryony shrugged and said "Just looking for something to do." Spinner then said "Wanna play winner?" Bryony then said "I'm not very good at car video games."

Zoom then suggested "How about we watch some T.V?" The others all agreed and so started channel surfing. A.J wanted to see extreme sports, Spinner and Sherman wanted to watch some science show, and Zoom wanted to watch a martial arts competition. They then all turned to Bryony and said at the same time "You chose."

Bryony looked at them; honestly she didn't want to watch any of those. Then she got an idea and said as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel and said "How about some cartoons?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged and said "Sure why not." So they all sat down to see some cartoons. None of them minded since they all still liked them, but they drew the line when she wanted to see any shows that where too girly, like my little pony.

They then settled on animal planet. It was a special on sharks. Spinner kept hugging the tank of his fish as he said, while a shark was eating fish, "Don't look BigFoot. Daddy's got you." Bryony giggled at that but thought it was cute none the less. Zoom and A.J snickered at Spinner and Sherman rolled his eyes.

Suddenly they noticed the time, it was fifteen minutes until practice. Sherman then said "We better suit up guys." They all nodded and went to get dress. Later they all met at the hub in their shock suits. All accept Tezz.

Zoom then asked "Hey where's Tezz?" they all shrugged and Sherman then said "Most likely he's in the lab." Sage then came to them and said "You are correct Sherman. Tezz awoke early today and went striate for the lab after he had his nourishment."

They all went to a certain part of the hub where a thick door read "Danger, stay out. That means you Spinner." Bryony laughed at that as Spinner pouted. Vert knocked hard on the door and said "Tezz? Are you in there?" Next to the door a holographic computer came up and suddenly showed Tezz's head as he said "What is it? I am in the middle of a very delicate procedure."

Vert then said with a bored town and slouched shoulders "Practice time." Tezz then replied with "I won't be able to join you today. I have an important project to complete." Spinner then came up to the counsel and said "Oh come on Tezz" he then gave off a goofy smile and said "Pleeeeaaaas."

The others chuckled but Tezz was not amused, he actually looked a bit angry. Tezz then said "That ridicules look does not work on me." Bryony then came up and said "But I thought we were going to try the 'charge and whip' using our cars." She then gave a pouty face and blinked her eyes.

Tezz was not sure what that look was and why it had the effect it had on him, but he found himself saying "Oh alright, but only because this new move is a new strategic advantage. And I would like to see if your theory works." She then smiled and said "Yay." They then all began to chuckle at that.

Tezz opened the door and said as he passed everyone "Why are you all standing around? Let us go." Bryony then responded with "We were waiting for you." She then went off running, surprisingly fast. The others laughed and some of them started racing too as Bryony yelled "I'm gonna get there first." Even Stanford couldn't pass up the challenge and yelled "Only because you had a head start."

Bf5

Bryony was the first to make it to her car but she didn't take up Stanford's challenge to race to the practice place because she didn't know the way there in her memory just yet. So they drove up to the training canyon and as they pulled up Vert said "Okay, Bryony, Tezz, let's see the 'charge and whip'." They both agreed and came to a large boulder, one that Tezz wouldn't be able to destroy with a single charge.

Tezz fired up the Split Wire and hit the boulder, leaving a crack. Bryony then came up and fired a neon blue whip from her car that hit the boulder. It then made the rock split in half. The others cheered at this and so did Bryony. Excited that her idea worked.

Tezz then said "It seems your theory was correct." Bryony then said "If it can work with just the two of us using force from adrenaline, then it should work with our cars." Tezz then said "A sound theory. But you never know when counting on many other factors."

Bryony rolled her eyes and said "Watch the ego." The others snickered at this, knowing this was going to be a usual say between them. Agura then said "Okay, now let's try some tricks with that wall climbing trick of yours." "Alright cool." said Bryony.

So they went to the wall and as Bryony drove up the wall, Agura started climbing; they were on the right wall of the canyon. Bryony could out run Agura since she drove instead of climbed as they raced up the wall. Bryony then said "Hey Agura I got an idea." "What is it?" She responded.

Bryony then parked the Prowler facing back to the front of the Tangler and said "Launch me." Agura was surprised at first put then said "Oh I get you." The front wheels of the Tangler un-clung to the wall, grabbed the back of the Prowler and pushed it forward with all its might.

The Prowler zoomed up fast up the wall until it ran out of wall and it went into the air. Bryony maneuvered it to turn and now the front was facing down and then the Prowler stuck itself back on the wall. They all cheered and Bryony yipped in excitement.

Agura then said "Chuck up another move on the list of tricks the Prowler can do." "Already on it." Said Sherman as he started writing and recording the events. When they got down Spinner then said "Hey Bryony, lets practice some more lunching with the Buster's ramps?" Bryony then said "Sure."

So they positioned themselves as the Buster Tank dropped the ramp and Bryony targeted it, she went off to try to use it, but instead of standing still it started racing off. "Hugh! What's going on?" asked Bryony. Sherman then said "You have to learn to use the ramp while it's moving." "Seriously?" "Seriously." The Cortez brothers said at once.

Bryony set her eyes on the prize and started pursuing the Buster. She only concentrated on the Buster and went faster and faster until, she reached the ramp and launched herself up and activated her flying. She zoomed around while gripping the wheel for dear life. Why did she ever add flying?!

The team saw the Prowler act shaky and Zoom went flaying himself. He then said "Bryony, don't be scared just look at the ground and relax. Fallow me." So she nodded and she followed him to the ground. Vert, still in his car, then asked "Bryony what happened up there?"

Bryony looked down and then said "I don't like heights. I know it weird with having a car that can fly, but I thought if I could do it and add a parachute I wouldn't be so freaked out, but it looks like I'll have to work on it." Vert then replied with a smile "We'll help you. That's what friends are for." Bryony smiled at that.

Tezz then had a thought and said "I have a solution. Bryony come here?" She drove up to his side. Then he used his electromagnetic tool to levitate her, she gasped and asked "What are you doing?" He replied with "If you can get use to small heights, then maybe large ones will be better to handle in the future." Bryony then said "Just don't drop me."

Tezz then said "Who said anything about holding on?" They're eyes shot up and suddenly Tezz spin her around and then launched her. She activated her wings and she sailed, at first she didn't like it, but then she started to holler and she had fun. Then she came down and returned to the team. She looked at Tezz and said "Thanks." "Anytime." He replied.

Agura then said "How about we practice hunting, or tracking? One of the best ways is to look for tracks." Bryony then responded with "I found that when hunting, keeping your eye on one target helps, so does being slow and stealthy at first, and then striking like lightning when they least expect it." They were shocked by that.

Bryony responded to that with "I see a lot of animal shows okay. And I've caught a couple of insects here and there." Agura smiled and said "Let's talk on our way to lunch at Zeke's." The others cheered and the girls began to talk.

BF5

They parked at Zeke's diner and then settled themselves in the same booth as always. Agura and Bryony sat next to each other as they continued talking. As they talked Grace came up to them and said "So what will it be today guys." Stanford got up and kissed Grace on the cheek. She smiled at that.

Bryony looked up and said "So you're Stanford's girlfriend?" Grace noticed her and said "Yeah, um, who are you?" Bryony then said "Oops sorry. My name's Bryony. I just got into town." Grace noticed that she was wearing a suit like the others and said "You part of the test drivers here?"

Bryony looked confused and Spinner whispered to her "It's our cover up." Bryony then said "I'm the new group member, but I'm also here to study the local wild life." Grace smiled and said "Well it's nice to meat you. I'm glad you got to make friends so fast. I usually take the guys orders. What would you like?"

Bryony thought and said "Do you have an alfredo cheese pizza?" Grace then replied with a smiled and said "Their new on our menu, but yeah." Bryony smile and responded with "Cool, I'll have that and a root bear pleas."

Vert then said "We'll all take the usual pleas." Grace nodded and went to get their order. Zoom then said "I thought you would have asked for a milk shake?" Bryony looked at him and responded with "I'm goanna have one after my pizza." They all smiled. Looks like that was going to be another one of her usual.

Suddenly she looked down and a bit uncomfortable, strangely Tezz was the one to ask "Why do you look so downcast? I thought you enjoyed pizza and milkshakes?" She looked up and said "It's not that. I have to tell you guys something, now that I know I can trust you all." They all looked at her a bit confused.

She then sighed and said "You probably already know that I'm a bit different and have trouble with allot of things or know allot about one certain subject. You see, I have a disability called Asperger disorder. It's an autistic disorder that is characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction, alongside restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests." Tezz now understood why she was vibrating her leg the other day.

They were all a bit shocked at first but then Spinner said "But you don't act that strange." Bryony then said "Thanks to God and my family I was able to get through allot of obstacles, and I'm doing better, but I still got a ways to go. So if I say something strange or probably insulting, don't take it too personally."

Vert then said "Hey your part of the team now, and besides, none of us are exactly normal." Tezz then said "That is quite true." They all busted out laughing at that, even though Tezz wasn't sure what was so funny. Bryony smiled at him and said "I guess I'm not the only one who needs a little bit of social help." He just shrugged at that not caring. She then said "I didn't upset you did I?"

Tezz looked at her confused and said "Why would it insult me, you are only stating a fact." Bryony then said "Because most would be insulted." Tezz then said "I, as you have seen, am not like most others." She smiled at that and he half smiled back.

Grace came back with their orders and then said "Have you guys heard of the fair tonight?" They all shook their head no and she continued with "I was thinking it would be a great place for all of us to hang out." Vert then said "That sounds like fun. We could all use a small break. What do you say guys?" "Yeah!" They all cheered except Tezz, he was thinking of not going.

So they ate up and Bryony took her milkshake to go. On their way back Bryony remembered "I got to go to town to get some things for my room." Vert then said "I'll help you out." "Me too." said Agura. "I shall also come." Replied Tezz. The others were shocked, Zoom even said "You and shopping, is that even possible." But he paid them no attention. So the four went to town.

BF5

They got to town and Bryony got shopping. She got black bed sheets with blue neon vines. She also found the four pointed neon blue ninja stars as sticker for her door, along with a large B for Bryony. She found a black desk also.

She found some Photo albums and posters of animals. They then found 2 shelves, a DVD holder for her movie collection, she also went to a book store to stock up on some books.

She then got some black calligraphy signs that meant peace, live, laugh, love, and so on, to decorate on her walls. Plus some blue wall paint.

After the shopping they went back to the base and Bryony got strait to decorating, Agura helped her out. Her door was now decorated with a large B and some neon stars. Her door was white.

The inside of her room was painted neon blue, but the bed had the sheets she bought and she decorated the room with her movie collection next to the shelf, and her laptop on the desk under it, her books where on the shelf.

Her walls where decorated with the animal posters and calligraphy signs. She then put on the last shelf above another work desk already in her room and put her photo albums and camera there. Now her room was done. She then said "Thanks Agura for the help." Agura then said "Anytime. Your room looks a lot homier now."

BF5

After her room make over, Bryony took off her battle suit, her regular cloths where underneath, then she went to find something to play her CD in. She walked into the hub to see Stanford working on his car.

She came up to him and said "Hey Stanford?" He looked up at her and said "Ya love?" She frowned at that but let it go, knowing it was just a saying in his culture.

She then asked "Do you have a boom box I can use to listen to my CD?" Stanford smiled and said "You came to the right person." They went to his room, that was covered in purple and a D.J table, along with various instruments.

He gave her the boom box and said "You can have this one, it's old any ways. Think of it as a welcome to the team present." She smiled at him and said "Thanks." She gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room. Stanford was a bit shocked by that but just smiled and shrugged it off. But now he was interested on what type of music she liked. He went and fallowed her.

BF5

Bryony went to the upstairs part of the base where the garage was and found an open aria. She put her new boom box on the floor and put in her CD. Unknown to her Stanford was at the door behind a wall to see what she was going to listen to. Suddenly the song "Hot Wings" from Rio the movie started up. Stanford was a bit shocked to hear that she liked party music.

**Party in the Ipanema, baby!**

At first she did nothing, just nodded her head to the rhythm ****

I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party I wanna samba I wanna party

She then started to dance by shaking her hips, and shaking her fist. **  
**

**And live my life (my life) I wanna party (party) And fly  
**

She took to the beat and started moving her legs around fast, then slow.**  
**

**Imma fly, fly just like a bird (But you are a bird!) Oh yeah, you're right, So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)**

She then started to jump and twirl. She landed on her feet and started to dance again.

**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey) Cause once we started, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey) Cause I just want to live my life and party (hey)**

She shook her head again and moved her hips.

**All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok) Been around the world and I wanna live my life In Rio Cause in Rio In Rio, I realize**

She shook her whole body to the rhythm.

At this point Stanford couldn't take it anymore. He had to dance. So he jumped out "Ahh!" He spooked her.****

I wanna party (party) I wanna samba (party) I wanna party (party)

"What are you doing?" She asked.

**And fly **

"Dancing of course." He replied and began to rock out. By doing air guitar.

**Pedro: I'm that samba, samba Master, master, master Master, master Who shall sound from my blaster, blaster, Blaster, blaster, blaster**

He also started doing a bunch of other crazy dance moves and used his hands to dance and also shook his head. Bryony laughed and just went with it.

**You dance fast, But I dance faster, faster, faster Faster, faster**

They started to dance against each other. That's when the Cortez twins saw them, and called A.J and Zoom up. "Guys you got to see this." Spinner said.****

You're too slow You need to catch up Both: You can dance, and dance, but I?

Zoom then said after they explained "No way." Him and A.J ran up and past Vert, Agura and Sage. "Where's the fire." Asked Vert. A.J then said "Upstairs. Stanford and Bryony are having a dance off." They fallowed them up stares and were shocked at what they saw. ****

Nico: I wanna party (party) I wanna samba (party) I wanna party (party) I wanna samba (party)

Bryony and Stanford where circling each other. They noticed the others and Stanford blasted the music all the way up. They cheered for their favorite as they kept dancing to the music.

**I wanna party (party) And live my life (live my life) I wanna party (party) And fly **

Tezz was not happy. He couldn't work with that racket, and his lab was sound proof! He was going to go upstairs and give whoever was making that noise a piece of his mind. It was most likely Stanford.

But he was shocked when he got up there and saw that Bryony and Stanford where dancing against each other.

**(Blu caws)  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

Bryony started to twirl and spin as she did some ballet.

**(Blu caws) Laya x4, laya x8**

Stanford just joined her with his own soft dancing and danced with her. Tezz for some reason becomes annoyed by that.****

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

The two dancers held hands and started doing the tango.

**(Blu caws) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey ,hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, **

They ended the dance with Stanford spinning her and then she landed with a dip. The group clapped at the show.

Zoom then said "That was great."

A.J "So epic."

Agura "Didn't take you for the party type Bryony."

Spinner "That was sweet."

Vert "Gotta admit. That was very cool."

Sage "That was a very interesting display. Is it not some sort of courting ritual?"

Tezz then said "I agree. And don't you already have a girlfriend Stanford." It was a statement, not a question.

Bryony and Stanford looked at them weirdly and Bryony just said "We were just dancing guys. It's not like it means anything, plus Stanford has a girlfriend. It was just a friendly competition."

Stanford then said "Yeah, and like you all said, I have a girlfriend and I'm not planning on leaving her."

Tezz calmed at that, but he still felt uneasy. But why? Bryony then came up to him and said "Would you like to dance?"

Tezz froze for a bit but then said "I don't dance." "Oh." She replied and then picked up her boom box and left, but before she did she said "If you change your mind just tell me." Why did he feel disappointed? He just returned to his lab.

Later it was time to go to the fair. Everyone was in their civilian clothes, but one person was missing from the Hub. Tezz. They went to his lab, Vert knocked on it and said "I know you can hear me. Tezz we're all going out to the fair. Come with us."

Tezz turned on the halo gram thing and said "No. I am busy. I will not go to this fair thing." Bryony then said "You need to have some fun. Please come." She fluttered her eyes at him as she smiled. He couldn't take it, why did her eyes have to be so big? "Alright." "Yeah!" they all cheered and they left.

**How will things go at the fair, and what happens when an uninvited guest appears?**


End file.
